TRT 4: The Ranma Trek Odyssey!
by ocramed
Summary: Join Ranma and company, as he travels from the late 24th century to the 31st century...before returning home! Special guest: Sailor Moon! BOOK III of THE RANMA TREK series.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek: Ranma's Odyssey – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place one year after the events of "Star Trek: Nemesis" (post-"Star Trek: Voyager" movie).**

**Author's note: "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", "Star Trek: Voyager" and "Star Trek: Nemesis" can/will be found in my other story, "Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles". And don't worry, "Star Trek: Ranma's Odyssey" will be heavily influenced by the "Star Trek" mythos. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Ranma Saotome observes the opening—and subsequent closing—of the Bajoran wormhole from the comfort of his living quarters aboard the Federation space station "Deep Space Nine". He was recently promoted to the rank of "Admiral", and was given command over the Bajoran Sector; thus, he replaced Admiral Herb (of the Musk Dynasty) as sector chief, allowing Captain Kira Nyres—who became an official member of Starfleet, when the Bajoran Militia was absorbed—to assume full command over Deep Space Nine. And while he could have taken Herb's old office at sector headquarters at the Antares Shipyards, Ranma preferred to have his main office on DS9. If nothing else, this acts would show how committed the Federation was towards the welfare. 

A lot has changed since a year has passed for the martial artist-turned "Starfleeter":

Bajor will finally be admitted into the Federation. In fact, the flagship of the Federation will be on hand for the official signing for admittance.

His wife, Captain Usagi Tsukino had returned from a stint in the Gamma Quadrant (of the Milky Way Galaxy), after being the Federation ambassador to the Dominion, and is presently being debriefed back on Earth. In the meantime, she was enjoying motherhood with her and Ranma's children Koloth and Kor (twin boys named after his Klingon blood brothers "Koloth" and "Kor") and Sakura (a girl who inherited the Changelings' shapeshifting abilities through their mother Usagi), after spending a year away from them…even though Usagi was only the father of Ranma's triplets, when Ranma was locked in girl form for a while.

In the end, Ranma felt that Usagi being posted in the Gamma Quadrant was a form of punishment handed down by Starfleet for her role in how the Federation Alliance-Dominion War was resolved, since such a posting meant being away from her family.

At least the O'Brien Family is there to keep her company.

His former student, Chakotay, has been re-commissioned, and is the present Captain of the _USS Voyager_. What's ironic is that his science officer, Katherine Saotome—the daughter of Ranma and Admiral Janeway, as been posted on her mother's trip. Ensign Saotome still has some misgivings about accepting her father, even after _Voyager_ returned to the Alpha Quadrant, but their relationship is a work in progress.

Section 31 is stronger than ever, under the renewed leadership of a certain "Ice Queen", though being a mother of a pre-school student—Ranma's daughter "Nina"—has soften her disposition somewhat. At least Nabiki is being kept company by her older sister Kasumi and her niece Karen…who happens to be Ranma's other daughter. It was only within the past five years that Ranma married Nabiki and Kasumi, since there wasn't a prohibition against polygamy within the Federation.

Speaking of which, Ranma's wife, Lwaxana Troi-Saotome—a Betazoid Federation Ambassador—continues to enjoy the role of being married to a legendary figure like Ranma, even so far as to go on her "special visits" to the Bajoran sector when not busy with her official duties to Betazed or the Federation. Although Ranma originally married Lawaxana to prevent her then-unborn son Barin from being claimed by a cruel man, he has come to appreciate her "unique" outlook on life.

Ranma and Usagi's daughter Aikiko Saotome is in her final year at Starfleet Academy, and is in her first year as the newest Green Lantern for Sector 2814. The Green Lantern Corp normally assigns only two Green Lanterns per sector, except in special circumstances (like in heavily populated sectors). Aikiko hopes to complete the one-year mandatory duty in order to go into the Reserves. That way, she can follow in her parents' footsteps as members of Starfleet.

Due to the present political relationship between the Interstellar Alliance and the Federation, relations have been somewhat cooled. The Dominion War caused an influx of refugees into IA space, something that this body did not want to deal with. Secondly, Ranma's connections to several powers within the IA forced the Anla'Shok—the Rangers—to get involved, even after a non-aggression treaty had been signed. The result was that Ranma's wife, Princess Sasami and their children Kang (named after Ranma's Klingon "blood brother") and Vesper (named after one of Ezri Dax's former host) were forced to return to Jurai on purely political reasons. Amazingly, Nodoka, Ranma's mother, was still able to secure Ranma's royal title of "Prince" in spite of all the poltical pressure. However, more concerned with seeing his wife and children again, Ranma hopes that with his promotion within Starfleet, the IA will lessen its influence on Jurai.

And speaking of Nodoka, she and his father Genma are still living on Jurai, with Genma's best friend Soun as a Federation ambassador to the Juraians. Coupled with the fact that "Grandmother" Happosaiko (formerly Happosai, after receiving Ranma's Jusenkyo curse from Ranma during a battle between the two) is still around to "liberate" female undergarments, Ranma is still being embarrassed by those idiots actions…whenever they go out on a so-called "training journey".

Ranma's other daughter, Rankiko, was maturing rapidly, and will soon be at her mother Lianna's side as one of the Guradians of the Universe, which are the bosses of the Green Lantern Corp. He hopes that Rankiko and Aikiko will get along, in spite of their "stations".

Hoshiko is still rebuilding the Borg Collective, having taken over from the previous Borg Queen.

Aiko—who also goes by the name Anna—is still ruler of Sector Z, where the Shadow Remnant still remains stronger than ever. All powers within the vicinity keep a wary eye on this dark realm, as Aiko slowly builds her influence, especially in light of her help during the Dominion War.

Shinzon—formerly known as "Ranma Saotome, Jr." continues his reign as Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire, with Sela as his Chancellor. Incidentally, Sela, having gave birth to Ranma's daughter T'Ran, though trickery, has been able to increase her stature significantly amongst the Romulan people. She knew that although Ranma hated her for using his DNA to bare a child purely on Machiavellian reasons, Sela also knew that he was obligated to protect her and their child. Complicating things was the fact that Usagi has misgivings with the fact that her daughter Princess Rini—also known as Neo-Sailor Moon—was essentially married to her stepbrother Shinzon. But, at this point in time, there was very little that either Usagi or Ranma could do.

Princess Ran'qo, another child that came about because of the ambitiousness B'Etor, the second-half of the infamous Duras sisters of the Klingon homeworld, was living under the protection of her older half-sister Aiko on Za'Ha'Dum. Ever since Ranma became "Emperor" of Q'onos—the result of an honor duel—the Duras sisters were slowly regaining their lost influence over the Klingon High Council. However, so long as Martok, acting as Ranma's steward of the House of Rantsu (something that Ranma and Usagi jointly agreed to form, in light of Ranma's ascension to the Klingon throne), remains Chancellor, the Duras clan will never gain control over the empire. At least, that was the hope.

"Ohhhhhh…"

Upon hearing a groan, Ranma turns to his friend and lover. He couldn't believe that under all that blond lurked the soul of his first wife…

"Amanda, wake up," Ranma said, as he goes over to the bed he shares with the Assistant Medical Officer Dr. Amanda Rogers for DS9. Although Amanda could be posted anywhere, she liked being at edge on known space. Besides…it gives her a chance to be with Ranma.

"Whaaaat…?" Amanda murmured while underneath her pillows.

"It's time to get up," Ranma says. "And besides…you should remember that Ezri and Julian are suppose to start their honeymoon today."

"Oh, that's right!" Amanda says, as she bolted right up and out of bed. "I forgot."

Amanda quickly gets dressed.

"Amanda?"

"WHAT is it?" Amanda says, as she hurries about her busy.

"I was thinking about shaving my head and growing a goatee," Ranma muses with a grin.

Amanda stops for a moment, and gives Ranma "The Look".

"Hey, all great commanders had shaved heads and a goatee."

"Ranma, how would you look if you were bald and had facial hair…as a girl?"

"Hmm, you have a point…"

"I KNOW I do," Amanda says, as she made sure that she had everything she needed. Then she turns to Ranma.

"Look, I'll see you at lunch," Amanda says, as she kisses Ranma. "Bye!"

With that, Ranma was alone, thus a new day starts.

"I better go see how Ben is doing," Ranma says, as he closes his eyes…

FLASH!

Ranma appears in a reproduction of the French Quarter of New Orleans. Like all scenery within the so-called Temple of the Prophets, everything within had a soft glow to them.

"Greetings, Warrior," says a voice.

Ranma turns around to see The Emissary-turned-Prophet Benjamin Sisko, formerly of Starfleet.

"Ben," Ranma says. "It's been a while."

"It has, Ranma," Ben replies. "Not since the final 'War of Time' have you've been here."

"Well, after what had happened…you can imagine why."

"I know," Ben replies. "Too many deaths…too many sacrifices was the result of that war, which is why you'll never see the Three-Who-Are-One here…anymore."

The Three-Who-Are-One was once Prophets who had the guises of the Tendo sisters of Earth. Their sacrifice enabled the survival of Time itself…

"Who knows? Perhaps they will be reborn in new lives. Perhaps…you know them personally."

"Yeah, right," Ranma scoffs. "If I did, I would KNOW who they are by now."

_On DS9…_

"Achoo!" Amanda says, as she goes over the last of Dr. Bashir's checklists.

"Are you okay, Amanda?" Bashir says, as he locked up his personal storage locker. He wanted to make sure that Amanda knew which patients she needed to see while he was gone.

"SNIFF! I guess so," Amanda says, as she rubbed her nose. "I've never been sick before…"

_On Earth…_

"SNIFF! Here is some tea, Nabiki," Kasumi says, as she gives cup of Earl Gray her younger sister. "Maybe there is an early storm on the horizon?"

"SNIFF! Or maybe Saotome is talking about US?" Nabiki says, as she accepts the cup. She was reading the latest reports on Shadow Remnant activity. "WE don't get sick, remember? Or chills."

"Oh, Nabiki…"

_Back in the "Temple of the Prophets"…_

"Well, I need to get out of here," Ranma says, as he turns to leave. "Any message you want me to pass along?"

"Tell Cassidy and my sons I said 'hello'."

"Will do-"

"And remember this: from this point on, your destiny is entirely your own. There are too many possibilities for the Prophets to deduce for discernment."

"Thank goodness. I've never been a fan of determinism…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Mom!" Koloth yells, as his older brother Kor is chasing him into Usagi's art studio. Since Usagi needed to be close to Starfleet Headquarters—located in the ancient city of San Francisco—for her debriefing, she and the kids were staying at the Sulu House, a house once owned the late Starfleet Captain Hikaru Sulu. Since his daughter Demora was a part of the family, and since she was living with her husband Ranmak on the "Native American" world of "Amerind", Demora has allowed Usagi and the kids to stay at her father's house.

Usagi was in the middle of her classical artwork—painting—when her boys came running in.

"Kids, slow down!" Usagi says, as she sets down her paint blot and brush.

"But Koloth started it!" Kor says as he tried to get to his brother through his mother's legs.

"Calm down-"

"MOMMY!" says Sakura, as she comes running into the studio with the head of her doll in one hand, and the body in another. "I accidentally broke my dolly!"

"SHHHHHH!" Usagi said loudly.

This manages to get the kids attention.

"Kor, Koloth…do you want to be put on 'time out'?"

"No!" the boys say in unison.

"Okay then. Now, say sorry to each other."

"Sorry!" the boys say towards each other.

"Sakura, let me take a look at this," Usagi says, as she takes the doll in hand, as she squats. "Oh!"

"What is it, Mommy?" Sakura asks, as she sniffs.

"This isn't so bad," Usagi says, as she snaps the doll back together. "See? Good as new."

"Thank you, Mommy!" Sakura says, as she hugs her mother.

"You're welcome."

"Mom!" yells Aikiko, as she sticks her head into the studio.

"What is it?"

"You have a visitor…from Starfleet HQ."

"Really," Usagi says, as she takes off her smock. "Could you watch your siblings for me?"

"Mom, I got this exam to study for!"

Since Starfleet Academy was on the old Presidio grounds in the City, Aikiko chose to live off-campus.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem if you take a break from studying, huh?"

"Fine, fine…"

Usagi straighten herself a bit before meeting her guest, who was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Admiral Janeway," Usagi says. "What an unusual surprise."

"Captain," Janeway says, as she gets up to shake Usagi's hand. "How is the family?"

"Fine. And yours?"

"Likewise, fine."

Silence.

"I'll get to the point," Janeway says, as she begins to pace. "After what you've done to end the Dominion War, many within Starfleet Command STILL want your head."

"And as I've always said, I did what I thought I had to do to END the conflict."

"But that gamble could have been the death kneel of the Federation."

"But it worked, did it not?"

"Yes, yes it did. And because of that, because of your service to me aboard _Voyager_…and because of your Ambassadorship to the Dominion, I am happy to report that you will NOT be forcibly retired."

"Are you SURE it's that, or is it something else?"

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that Ranma's reaction to you being decommissioned did not cross my mind. However…"

Janeway hands Usagi a datapad.

"You've been given a new post that will…redeem your reputation."

Usagi shrugs, as she accepts the pad. She then scans it.

"You have to be KIDDING me," Usagi says.

"You are to report to your new post first thing in the morning."

"But, my children-"

"I'm sure that you can make arrangements for their welfare. Besides, your first assignment will allow for certain…amities in the interim."

"I guess so…"

"Good. I will see you tomorrow."

And with that, Janeway leaves.

Usagi sits down on the couch, perplexed on how she should tell the kids that their mother is being assigned a new position, one that will take her far from Earth…again.

"Mom?"

Usagi turns to face her daughter.

"Get your brothers and sister in here…I have some news to tell them."

Aikiko sees the seriousness on her mother's face. Was she in trouble?

"Okay," Aikiko says, as she goes to track Kor, Koloth and Sakura down from the backyard.

Usagi muses for a moment, but tapping on her com-badge, which kept on the mantle piece.

CHIRP!

"Tsukino to Starfleet HQ."

"HQ speaking. How may I direct your call?"

"Get me Dr. Elizabeth Dehner…"

Meanwhile…

Somewhere near the edge of the galaxy, on a desolate, abandoned planet, known simply as "Delta Vega"… something stirs…

"YEEEEEAAAAARGH!"

A being of great power slowly rises from the grave. It's form slow developed features…

"…I'm back."

The man appeared to be wearing an older Starfleet uniform. His vacant eyes surveyed the area, noting how decayed everything was.

"As soon as I get strong enough, I will find the one who destroyed me."

Then, the man looked up into the nighttime sky.

"Wherever you are, Usagi Tsukino, you will pay for taken away my godhood! You and that HUSBAND of yours!"

The man once known as "Gary Mitchell" scans the heavens. He was not quite ready to get his revenge yet, but he wondered what his foes were doing.

Then, Gary turned towards a strange source. Casually, he floated over to a nearby canyon and peered inside. He could sense strange activity from within the abandoned mines, mines that were once used to gather Dilithium crystals. Dilithium crystals are integral in the use of most warp drives, and, depending on the quality, can bring in hefty prices.

"Shazu! Uzu a zu!"

Gary turned to see a pair of bi-pedal aliens, who appeared almost insect-like. They had purple hues and markings. And, apparently, they were armed to the teeth.

"Shazu! Ozu ora!"

Then, an idea came to him. It was perfect.

"Hello, friends," Gary said with a smile.

_The next day…_

"We're almost arrived at our ship, ma'am," says Ensign Elliot Ness, as he pilots shuttlecraft "Alpha" through the lines of traffic high above the Earth.

"Thanks, Ensign," Usgai says, as she sets one of her datapads back into her brief case. She then turns to her fellow passenger.

"You've been quiet, Liz," Usagi smiles.

The blond psychiatrist turns to face her "old friend".

"I don't know HOW you managed to find me, CAPTAIN, but to get Starfleet to re-authorized my commission, after last being in Starfleet years ago-"

"Liz, I'm sorry for getting you drafted, but this is my first command in a long while…and I'm NOT talking about being under the auspice of a sector chief either. And when I spoke to you at the conference on inter-species therapy treatments last month, you DID say that you've wanted to have more hands-on research experience. Well…when I saw that I needed a 'Ship's Counselor', I thought of YOU."

"I'm touched," Elizabeth Dehner says sarcastically. "But I hope you know that as soon as my protest has been properly lodge, I'm outta here."

"Well, then, until you DO leave, I want to properly welcome you aboard the _USS_-"

"-_Enterprise_, ma'am!" Ness calls out.

Both Liz and Usagi head forward to see the _Enterprise_ (E) in view. She was in the middle of a refit, high above the Earth at McKinley Station, when Janeway sponsored Usagi to take command from her old friend and colleague Jean-Luc Picard.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Ness says proudly.

"That she is," Usagi says. She then turns to Liz.

"Well?"

"Okay, she's a beauty," Liz says. "I'll stay for…now."

Usagi smiles in response.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Trek: Ranma's Odyssey – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: For the sake of establishing a timeline, the year that this story takes places is circa 2381 CE.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"…And so the Kai Bareil will be on hand to oversee the signing ceremony," Captain Kira Nyres says, as she gave Admiral Ranma Saotome her datapad.

"Good," Ranma replies, as he goes over the guest list. "And what of the protest lodge from the Bajoran Ministry of Justice?"

"I'm still working on elevating their concerns with regards to the Shadow Remnant," Kira says. "It's only because the Kai knows you personally that the Ministry is even entertaining the notion of one of their own attending the signing ceremony."

"Well, I can't ask much more from Bareil as it is."

"Well, we do have a week to hammer these things out," Kira says, as she gets up from her seat. "Hopefully, this…reunion we're getting together during all this will come off without a hitch."

"Oh, that reminds me," Ranma says, as he pulls out another datapad, and hands it to Kira. "Guess who is coming to 'town'?"

"Huh," Kira says, as she takes a look at the information. "I'm surprised that Usagi received such an honor."

"Well…I did kind of suggest that if Usagi doesn't get her command, I was going to quit."

"And you know that Starfleet knows that you are the only link they have between the Federation and the Interstellar Alliance. Brilliant."

"Correct. So, have the living arrangements been made for my family?"

"Nog is working on them," Kira says. Lt. Nog was the station's Operations Chief, having come a long way from his thievery days nearly twelve years previously.

"That's good to know," Ranma says. "Since the Juraian have the chairmanship this time around, they'll send my mother to the signing ceremony as the Juraian ambassador. And if SHE comes-"

"Then Princess Sasami and family will follow," Kira replies. "I still don't know how you managed to have…many relations."

"Sometimes I wonder myself," Ranma says. "But, since it's not seen as a big deal, I'm not going to complain."

"I BET."

_Meanwhile…_

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

"Honors: UP!" says Lt. Link, as he saluted. Link Kokiri wanted to impress his new commander.

Usagi steps off the shuttle, and is greeted by the senior staff, officers and non-commissioned officers.

"Welcome to the _Enterprise_, ma'am," says Commander Zelda Hylia. Although she was a princess from her own world, she sought to gain real-world experience by serving in Starfleet…before she is required to take the throne of her people. "I take it that your trip was uneventful?"

"Seeing ANY ship from the outside is an eventful moment, Commander," Usagi replied. She then turned to her traveling companion. "This is Dr. Elizabeth Dehner. She'll be the new 'Ship's Counselor'."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor," says Zelda.

"Then I should introduce myself," a man with a mustache says, as he steps up. "My name is Dr. Mario di Mario, and I will be your Chief Medical Officer."

"Good, then I can ask you for the crew medical records," Liz says.

"And this is Lt. Commander Peach, who will be your Operations Officer," Zelda says.

"Sweet!" the bubbly princess of the Mushroom Kingdom says.

'Wow,' Usagi thought to herself. 'Three princess on one ship…I wonder if Starfleet would approve of this…'

"And here is your chief engineer Lt. Commander Luigi di Mario…"

"It's a living…"

"You've met Ensign Ness…"

"Okay!"

"And this is your Chief Science Officer, Lt. Wesley Crusher."

"Wesley!" Usagi says, as she hugs her long-time family friend. "It's good to see you again. How's married life treating you?"

"It's been good, Usagi," Wesley says. "Kodachi and I are expecting our first child."

"Congratulations. But remember, I won't go easy on you, since you are only 'the donor'."

"Ha, ha."

"If you care to, Captain," Zelda says, as she directs Usagi to a podium. From there, Usagi will electronically sign in.

"Wow," Usagi says, as she placed her hand on the identification pad. "To think that I would have my own command again. Computer."

CHIRP!

"This is Usagi Tsukino-Saotome signing in."

CHIRP!

"PROCEED," says the ship's computer.

"Access code: Alpha-Zero-Six-Three-Zero. Enable."

It must be noted "Alpha" designates are officers and above. And Usagi's personal access code is based upon her birthday, June 30th.

CHIRP

"WORKING. ACCESS GRANTED."

"Welcome aboard, Captain Tsukino," Zelda says, as she shakes Usagi's hand. "We'll be ready for launch in 24 hours-"

FLASH!

Suddenly, Usagi finds herself on a familiar planet…

"Hello, 'Meatball-head'…"

Usagi turns around to see a man dressed in an old-style Starfleet uniform. Somehow, she couldn't place the face, since it was shadowed-

FLASH!

"Captain?" Zelda said with concern.

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry," Usagi says, as she shook her head. "I kind of spaced out for a moment. You know, with all the excitement and all."

"Well, I can believe that."

Zelda turns to the rest of the crew.

"Thank you for coming to greet our new captain. DISMISS."

As everyone files out of the shuttle-bay, Liz pulls Usagi aside.

"Usagi, did you-" Liz began.

"I did," Usagi says. "And I hope to god that he-who-shall-remain-nameless hasn't returned."

_Meanwhile…_

"My Emperor," Chancellor Martok says, as he bows before Ranma.

Ranma frowned.

"Martok, don't," Ranma replied. "You KNOW how I hate it when you do stuff like this."

Martok grins.

"I KNOW. That's why I do it."

"Same old Martok…"

The Klingon delegation was the first to arrive at the station, primarily because of some unsettled matter that Martok wanted to take care with his friend and comrade-in-arms.

"So, have you may a decision on this matter?"

Ranma sighs, as he considers his thoughts.

"The Duras sisters will be left alone."

"I figured you would say this," Martok says. "But, for the record, I would like to know your reasons."

"I could care LESS what happens to the House of Duras, but, unfortunately, Ran'qo IS a part of that house. And I'm NOT going to punish my daughter because of her mother. Even if I allow you to issue a discommendation, the Juraians would be obligated to protect a member of the House of Masaki…MY house. This doesn't include the fact that this could hurt me politically on Q'onos, nor does this include the fact that my other daughter has officially granted diplomatic immunity to the Duras sisters to further the influence of the Shadow Remnant."

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"Besides, I WANT to be there for my daughter. If nothing else, I want to insure that her mother won't influence her too badly."

Ranma then places a hand on Martok's shoulder.

"However, when the time is right, you better believe that I'm more than willing to drag the sisters' cute behinds to the council floor—in chains—to stand trial for what they have done."

Martok nods approvingly. And then-

"Admiral, we have 'guests', says Ambassador Worf, as he enters the conference room. "And I use that term loosely."

"Well, we better get on with this," Ranma smirks, as he and Martok follow Worf to the docking bay…

"Greetings…my mate," B'Etor says with a hint of sarcasm. She then proceeds to gently bite Ranma's neck, as it was customary for Klingon women to do.

Ranma inwardly growled, as he gently bit B'Etor on the neck as well. As Emperor, he was forced to observe all Klingon customs, no matter how ridiculous some of them can be. Thank goodness that he didn't have to take B'Etor has his Empress, but merely as his consort. The one to receive the honor of being Empress was Usagi.

"GRRRRRR…"

Ranma sighs, knowing that Amanda, who was standing behind him, was growling. The command staff was present to greet such illustrious 'dignitaries' as the Duras sisters.

B'Etor notices this, but scoff.

"I present to you're your daughter, Princess Ran'qo," B'Etor says with a bored expression. No one knew whether or not she cared for her daughter beyond a means to regain political strength within the Klingon Empire.

"Hello, Father," Ran'qo said in Klingonese, as she bowed.

Ranma knelt before the girl, and hugged her tightly.

"Hey," Ranma says simply.

Ran'qo was hesitant in hugging her father back. Ran'qo possessed mild forehead ridges—due to the fact that she wasn't fully Klingon—and ox-blood colored hair (tied in a long pony-tail).

B'Etor was not amused by this display of affection. A proper Klingon would not be afflicted with human emotions…

"My LORD," B'Etor says. "We traveled a long way, and seek…rest."

Ranma takes the hint.

"I will see you later," Ranma says in Klingonese.

"Okay, Father…"

Ranma rises, as he stares B'Etor and Lursa down.

"Welcome aboard DS9," Ranma says simply.

"Thank you, my Lord," Lursa says.

B'Etor simply bows, as she takes Ran'qo by the hand and leaves the docking area.

Kira, seeing how Ranma needed to collect himself dismisses the command staff.

"Everyone: dismiss," Kira says.

Amanda was about to go over to Ranma, but-

"LATER," Kira insisted.

Amanda sighs.

"Sir, I-" Amanda began.

"We'll later...I promise, Doctor," Ranma says, as he takes Amanda's hand.

"Oh...okay," Amanda says, having to remember proper protocol when in public. She gently squeezed Ranma's hand, and departs.

When alone with Ranma and Worf, Martok turns to Ranma.

"Quite a predicament you have, my Lord," Martok says.

"God help me for feeling 'sprung' whenever B'Etor is around," Ranma says.

"Ah," Worf says knowingly. "You've been infected by…the Curse of the Beast."

Ranma turns to his former student.

"'Curse of the Beast'?"

"They say that sexual attraction is heightened the more the parties involved hate each other."

"Oh, god," Ranma says, as he places a hand on his face. Ranma hated B'Etor immensely.

"Well, that's what happened when Klingons mate," Martok says. "But your case in unusual, in that you are not Klingon. Something ELSE is driving you to seek 'your mate' out."

Ranma thought for a minute. And then-

"Mom," Ranma said underneath his breath. It was bad enough that her tampering with his physiology made him a "chick magnet", but with B'Etor, the sexual attraction between himself and that hated 'witch' of his was intense.

"Thanks a lot!"

_Meanwhile, en route to the Bajor Sector…_

"ACHOO!" Princess Nodoka sneezed. Although she had to sacrifice her "crown" status in order to protect her son's status, the sacrifice did allow her to be Jurai's official ambassador to the Federation.

"Here is some tea," Sasami says, as she hands her mother-in-law/niece a cup of green tea.

"Thank you, Sasami dear," Nodoka says. "There must be some sort of bug afoot…"

"Nodoka? Do you think…Ranma will be happy to see the children and I? I…know he has a new girlfriend now…"

"Does it matter?" Nodoka says.

"I know it shouldn't, but I'm afraid that being apart from my husband for so long may have…dulled his attraction to me."

"I don't think physical attractiveness will be the problem," Nodoka says with a knowing smile. "But if you still love him…SAY something."

Sasami smiles, as she nods her head-

"Mother!"

Sasami turns to see her son Kang. Although the Juraian elite has frowned on the fact that a member of the Royal family has been named after a Klingon warlord, there was nothing that could be done…especially since the father of Sasami children was the Emperor of the Klingon Empire.

"Yes, my son?"

"How soon will it be before I see Father?" Kang asked.

Nodoka was proud that Kang was growing up to be a fine Juraian male. Already, he has been accepted into the Royal Academy as a means to be groomed to be a fine swordsman.

"Well, let's ask. Tho-Ohki?"

"Th-oww?" said the Juraian ship, which was actually a pet cabbit that used to belong to "Big Sister" Usagi. Usagi had originally gave Tho-Ohki to her (and Ambassador Spock's) daughter T'Sara of Vulcan, for her to be kept company, before T'Sara retired from adventuring for the post of Federation "ambassador-at-large"…like her father before her.

"How long will it be before we arrive at Deep Space Nine?"

"Tho-ow, ow, THO-OOOOWWWW!"

"Ah, a few hours, then."

"Will…will he like me?" Kang asks. Kang was a red-haired version of Ranma.

Sasami takes her son into his arms.

"No, he will LOVE you, and be proud of you, like I am of you and your sister."

"Look, Mommy!" Vesper says proudly, as she shows her mother her crayon drawing. Vesper looked like Ranma's female side, but possessed teal-colored hair.

"Ah, let me see," Sasami says, as she takes a lot at the drawing. "This is wonderful!"

"It's a picture of Deep Space Nine, where Daddy works!"

"And I am sure that your father will appreciate this."

_Thus, back at DS9…_

"What was that?" Martok asks.

"Ah, it's nothing," Ranma says, as he turns away from the airlock. "After THIS, things can't possibly get worse-"

FLASH!

Ranma immediately found himself on world that seemed strangely familiar…

"Wait," Ranma says to him. "What the hell-?"

"Hello, Saotome," says a voice that seemed familiar to Ranma.

Ranma whirled around to see a man dressed in an old Starfleet uniform. However, he could not make out the man's face, but the silvery eyes caught his attention…

"Gary?"

Gary Mitchell steps out into the open.

"You're quicker on the up-take than that air-head of a wife of yours, Saotome," Gary says. "Or should I say, ADMIRAL Saotome?"

Ranma immediately gets into a loose stance.

"I don't know how you managed to come back, but I aim to send you right back."

"How can you, when all this is nothing more than a vision?"

Suddenly, the scenery gets swallowed up in darkness, though Gary's voice can still be heard.

"I have a lot to catch up on, but know THIS: you, Usagi, Kirk and Liz cost me my chance at godhood. I aim to take back what is mine…with interest. But, until then…"

FLASH!

"My Lord?" Martok says, as he steadies Ranma.

"Sir, are you feeling okay?" Worf asks.

"I…am," Ranma replied. "Look, I have a phone call to make."

"A…'phone'?"

"Never mind. I'll just…get back to you as soon as possible-"

"Sir," says station security chief Commander Pert. Pert was the great-granddaughter of the Joketsuko (read: Chinese Amazons) matriarch Xian Pu…who used to have a "thing" for Ranma. Now, that "thing" has been transferred to Pert, though she is a bit more reluctant to pursue Ranma.

"Ah, Pert, what's up?"

"Your wife is on the line for you."

"Um, can you be specific?"

"Captain Tsukino."

"Ah, just the person I need to speak to. Thanks."

And with that, Ranma leaves for his office.

Pert turns to Worf.

"What was that all about?"

"Women problems…perhaps?" Worf says with a shrugged.

"Oh."

As Ranma heads for his office, his mind returns to the day when Gary Mitchell, a fellow crewmate and former friend, had evolved into something terrible…and all because of a scientific expedition that went very, very wrong…

**FLASHBACK!**

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 1312.4. The impossible has happened. From directly ahead, we're picking up a recorded distress signal, the call letters of a vessel, which has been missing for over two centuries. Did another Earth ship probe out of the galaxy as we intend to do? What happened to it out there? Is this some warning they've left behind?_

It was the year 2265 (CE), exactly one year since the dreaded "Drakh Plague" was contained on Earth. Since then, there has been an effort to re-establish Earth's place throughout the galaxy, but firmly under the jurisdiction of the United Federation of Planets…since the Interstellar Alliance was slow to address this. The result of this was the surge in the return of ex-Starfleet officers and personnel, many of which defected to the ranks of the Anla'Shok (otherwise known as "The Rangers") or the "Free Earth Movement".

And Ranma Saotome and his wife Usagi Tsukino-Saotome were no exception to this.

Thanks to the influence of Crystal Tokyo, Ranma and Usagi's reinstatement went smooth. They had lost some rank and privileges because of their defection into the ranks of the Anla'Shok, which is why they had to begin their Starfleet careers again with the rank of "Ensign", but it was better than nothing. And besides, being at the bottom of the totem pole allows some leeway in responsibility. In the end, Ranma began his Starfleet career anew as a "Helm and Security Specialist", while Usagi was…a "Yeoman", which was basically the Captain's secretary. Ranma didn't know much about this James T. Kirk guy, but he didn't like him checking out his woman, and he barely stomach the idea that Spock of Vulcan managed to "get with" Usagi, thanks to a _pon farr_ incident, that resulted in his wife getting impregnated by another man. Still, T'Sara was a cute little girl, so Ranma was willing to tolerate Spock's presence.

Barely.

"Look at that guy," Ranma says, as he observes Kirk playing a game of 3-D with Spock, his new "Ship's First Officer" in the Recreation Room.

"Look at what, Ranma?" Usagi says, as she placed her 3-D chest piece onto a new position on the board.

"Kirk."

"What about him?"

"He thinks he's 'all that', that's what."

"Reminds of you of someone, ne?"

Ranma turns to face Usagi.

"Like who?"

Usagi smiles while shaking her head, as she places her final piece in the perfect position. She then turns to her opponent.

"Checkmate…in three moves, Liz," Usagi says, as she beams a smile.

"I TOLD you Usagi could do it," Lt. Uhura (Communications Officer) says with a huge grin. "You owe lunch, Liz."

"How can this be?" Dr. Elizabeth Dehner says in surprise. She tried to prove that Usagi was nothing more than an air-headed bimbo. "She wasn't even paying attention!"

"You were playing against a woman who was taught personally by Mr. Spock," Ranma says with disdain. "Unfortunately."

"Ranma-" Usagi began to admonish Ranma, just as the claxons sounded off.

"Red Alert!" says Ranma, as he stood up. Since he was still on duty, it was his time to act as the voice for the Captain in matters of ship-wide safety.

"Thanks for the excellent game, Dr. Dehner," Usagi says with a bow.

"Oh, shut up, Usagi."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: If some of this seemed familiar, it is. This story is based upon the story arc found in "Sailor Moon ST" titled "New Beginnings". However, I was unsatisfied with how it turned out, plus I felt that it needed to be "revised". But don't expect THIS arc to be a direct duplicate of "New Beginnings". A lot has changed since I last wrote that section nearly three years ago (for example, none of the Juraian and Klingon stuff featured in this chapter shows up in "New Beginnings"). So, for the sake of continuity, the temporary shutdown of the Bajoran Wormhole was the cause of the changes in the timeline. Yeah, that's it…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Trek: Ranma's Odyssey – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: For the sake of establishing a timeline, the year that this story "begins" is circa 2381 CE.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

BRRRRR! BRRRR! BRRRR! BRRRR! BRRRR!

As the klaxons wailed throughout the ship, a throng of people left the Recreation Room to get to their stations. Ranma, Liz, Usagi and Uhura managed to secure a turbolift.

"Hold it!" Ranma called.

"Sorry sir," says a crewmember.

When the four officers got to the bridge, they immediately got to their station. Ranma manned his post at Helm—since he was a trained starship pilot—while Usagi sat in her seat behind Captain Kirk, but close to Spock.

"Commander Mitchell, report," ordered Captain Kirk.

"All systems are go," Gary Mitchell replied. As the Operations Specialist, he was in charge of making sure everything went smoothly.

"Confirmed," Uhura said. "All stations report ready."

"Well," began Kirk, "What is your analysis of the so-called 'Galactic Barrier'…from a medical standpoint, Dr. Dehner?"

"From the archives of the last log of the_ Intrepid_, it was theorized that its properties will supercharge the nervous system," Dehner says. "I've been working with Dr. Piper about preparing treatments in case injuries do occur…while crossing the 'Barrier."

Dr. Mark Piper was the _Enterprise_'s CMO.

A week ago, the _USS Enterprise_ picked up a probe that once belonged to one of Earth's long-range ships, the _SS Intrepid_, which had been launched before the founding of the United Federation of Planets. The logs found within the probe indicated that the 'Barrier that exists around the Milky Way Galaxy was a relatively new phenomenon. Why it was present, no one knew. Suffice it to say that the energy within the barrier was of an unknown type. Thus, Starfleet sent the _Enterprise_ to investigate the 'Barrier, as well as deduce why the _Intrepid_'s captain ordered the self-destruction of his ship.

"Like getting electrocuted?" Ranma offered.

"Perhaps, though, according to the _Intrepid_'s logs, one of the crewmembers exhibited unusual…traits.

Kirk turns to Usagi.

"Have all the _Intrepid_'s log been decrypted?" Kirk asks.

"I am working on that even as we speak, sir," Usagi says, as she adjusted her earpiece. "And it's not a simple matter of de-encrypting the logs. Much of it had been damaged when their probe was jettisoned."

"What about the logs that mentioned…psychic phenomenon exhibited by one of the _Intrepid_'s crewmembers?"

"I only was able to discern only a handful of the Captain's logs, sir," Usagi says. "But from what I have thus far, the 'Barrier is the reason why the _Intrepid_'s commanding officer destroyed his ship."

"But are we sure about what REALLY happened?" Gary Mitchell interjected. "From what I read of the report, the barrier itself wasn't the problem."

"According to Dr. Piper's own research, there may be some validity to the idea that the barrier can prime latent psychic abilities to epic proportions," Spock said. "But the evidence is not sound enough to result in a conclusion."

"Scotty?" Kirk says, as he turns to his Chief Engineer. "How are preparations being made to protect our ship from being sufficiently damaged?"

"Thanks to Mr. Spock's analysis on the barrier, we will help avoid the fate that befell the _Intrepid_," says the Chief Engineer. "By modifying the shields, I hope for US to avoid being destroyed by the 'Barrier. At least, I that's the plan…"

Kirk looked at the view screen. Should he risk the _Enterprise_ based upon some theory?

"Commander Mitchell, plot a course to the barrier. Ensign Ranma, prepare the ship's systems. Lieutenant Uhura, inform the crew that we are going in."

Kirk leans back into his seat.

"Ensign, take us IN."

"Aye, sir," Ranma says, as the _Enterprise_ streaks towards the phenomenon known as "The Galactic Barrier"…

As soon as the _Enterprise_ hit the barrier, the ship began to buckle.

"Status report!" yelled Kirk.

"Trajectory is strong and steady!" Gary says.

"Ship's shield buffers are at maximum!" Scotty interjects.

"I'm getting a lot of reports from all over the ship of system problems!" Uhura comments.

"Captain, the shields are not going to hold-" Ranma began to say.

ZAP! ZAP! BANG!

Energy bolt crisscrossed throughout the ship's systems.

"AH!" yelled Usagi, as she felt a bolt of energy course through her body. Her body flew out of her chair and fell limped.

"Usagi!" Ranma yells, just as he was about to leave his station.

"Ensign, remain at your post!" Kirk yells.

"But-"

"That's an order!"

Ranma looks at his prone wife helplessly, while Spock immediately goes over to Usagi.

"Ranma, reverse course now!"

Satisfied that Usagi was being cared for, Ranma changes the ship's course. However, another energy surge went through the ship's system, specifically through Helm and Navigation control.

ZAAAAAAAP-!

Ranma, Liz—who was standing close to Ranma and Gary's station—and Gary were zapped by the energy that ran through the _Enterprise_. When it was finally over, all three crewmembers slumped to the floor.

"Gary!" Kirk yelled. It was no secret that Gary Mitchell was Kirk's best friend.

"Uhura, get a medical team up her. On the double!"

"Aye, sir."

"Sir!" yelled Lieutenant Boyd, as he took over helm control. "We're clear of the barrier!"

"Scotty?"

"Aye," replied Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott. "It's as I feared. The Main Engines are fried, and the Impulse Drive is at 1/3rd of its operational capacity."

"Damn. Spock? Spock!"

"Tsukino is…functioning. However…"

"What happened?"

Spock looked down at his former mate's with a grim expression. Usagi's eyes were…were…

Dr. Piper and his medical team immediately went over to the injured. Piper went to Ranma, Mitchell and Dehner to check on their injuries, but stopped when he noticed their eyes.

"Captain, I…I…" Piper stammered.

"What? What is wrong?"

"Their eyes…they're…they're…"

Kirk went to his friend Gary and looked at his eyes.

They were of a silvery color.

Oh, boy, Kirk thought to himself.

Ranma paced the waiting room, hoping that his beloved would be okay. He and Liz had managed to come through no worse for wear, while Gary and Usagi were still in Sickbay, though Ranma was perturbed that his eyes have changed color…yet again. It made him look weird. In fact, other than the sense of superiority over others—which wasn't really knew, being the egotistical martial artist that he has always been—Ranma felt the same.

"I see that you're still here, Ensign," said Dr. Piper.

"Of course I am, Doc," Ranma says as he scoffs. "She's my wife, remember?"

"She'll be fine, as will the others. But you, young man, can return to duty."

"Fine, but keep me inform of her progress."

"Of course. Oh, and here are the medical records the captain requested."

"I'll be sure to give the Captain the data."

Later, on the bridge…

"How's Usagi, Ensign?" asked Kirk. He was concerned for not only his best friend Gary Mitchell, but also the lives of his two other officers.

"She is sleeping, I guess," Ranma says.

"On the other hand, there may be something…more to their recovery," Spock says, as he brings up some data concerning their most recent scans.

"Hmmm?" Kirk inquires.

"It seems that there are highly charged brain patterns, within our crewmembers' brains, at work, Captain."

Spock handed over the medical data on Ranma Saotome, Usagi Tsukino, Gary Mitchell and Elizabeth Dehner.

"Interesting. According to this, the electrical discharge is affecting the areas that can stimulate the frontal lobe of the cerebral cortex."

"Then…how I don't feel sick or something, sir? Or Dr. Dehner?" Ranma inquired. "Hell, my eyes look…weird."

"That is because of your unique nature, Ensign," Spock says. "I do not know why, but your body seems to be able to process energy much more efficiently. Your change in eye color could be a mere side effect to your experience. As for Dr. Dehner, you and Mitchell bore the brunt of the injuries."

Ranma nods, as he takes in all this information. The only thing he could think of was the fact that he had developed a resistance to charged energy waves, due to the years of building up a resistance from extensive psychokinetic and elemental training.

"Let me show you something…"

Spock took Kirk to a monitoring station on the bridge. Piped into Gary's room in sickbay, the two could see the Starfleet officer scan hundreds of documents a second.

"He has been engaging in this activity for the past hour, captain."

"Really? Well, I have to speak to him about that. How are the ship's repairs coming along, Ensign?"

"Scotty told me has estimated that the repair time will be a week or more to complete," Ranma says, as he patches in his report. Helm control always works in tandem with Engineering in regards to ship functions. "Unfortunately, the nearest Starbase, at our present top speed is a month away."

"So you're saying that in order to repair the ship within a week, we would need access to resources that's a month away from obtaining."

"Correct. Normally, Usagi tends to keep her pet 'cabbit' around-"

"You mean the one that looks like a cross between a rabbit and a cat?"

"Yeah. At any rate, Usagi has elected to allow 'Thumper' to remain on Vulcan to keep her kid company."

"'Her kid?"

"Usagi and Spock's daughter T'Sara."

Kirk turns to Spock.

"Why, Spock…I didn't know you had children."

"While Usagi and I our proud of our daughter T'Sara, she came about under less than desirable circumstances. T'Sara's welfare is something I do not like to talk about in public, and Usagi has respected my wishes on this matter."

"I see. Well, if you ever want to come out of the closet about-"

"You will be the first one to hear about. Thank you for your consideration."

"You're welcome. As for the ship's repairs-?"

"There is a mining facility within the Delta Vega system," Spock says. "It has not been operational for some time, but do have the equipment for us to repair the ship with. It is only a few days from here."

"Very well then. Ranma?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Set a course for Delta Vega…maximum safe velocity."

"Aye…"

_Later…_

While the _Enterprise_ was limping to Delta Vega, Usagi managed to wake up. However, she was acting very peculiar.

"I am NOT this 'Usagi' person!"

"But," Uhura stammered, "If you're not, then who are you?"

Uhura was doing her best trying to engage this person with the shiny silver eyes.

"I am Princess Serena, heir to the House of Serenity and future ruler of Crystal Tokyo on Earth. I demand to see my royal consort Prince Endymion and my Royal Guard!"

As Serena grew angrier, objects and people were lifted within her Sickbay quarters.

"Now, woman, tell me-"

"Uhura, say nothing," Kirk said, as he, Spock and a contingent of Security Guards entered the room. "Dr. Piper, is everything okay?"

Dr. Piper, who was still floating in the air simply nodded.

"Now, Yeoman Tsukino-"

"I am Serena, not this 'Yeoman' person!"

"Regardless of WHO you are, you are on MY ship. I have standards that expect everyone to follow."

"Humph!"

Slowly, everyone and everything gently floated back to the deck.

"Dr. Piper, check on Uhura."

"Okay," Piper replied, as he took a shaken Uhura to another section of Sickbay.

"Now, 'Serena', what seems to be the problem?"

"My 'problem' is that I do not know why I am here. As a matter of fact, I do not know ANY of you here."

"Well, I am Captain James T. Kirk. And this is my first officer Spock."

Spock simply nodded. He was afraid that, like Mitchell, Usagi was showing signs of psychosis. Maybe if he-

Just then, Ranma enters Sickbay.

"I head that Usagi was awake-" Ranma began, just as he sees Usagi's eyes. "Oh, boy."

Usagi sees Ranma. However, her response to Ranma's presence was quite different.

"Eldarion?" Usagi says, as she gets up. "Is that you?"

Ranma responded the only way he knew how.

"Huh?"

"Yes, it IS!" Usagi says, as she floats out of bed, and into Ranma's arms. "But, my Lord, why are you wearing such clothes?"

"Well…these are my work clothes."

"Posh!" Usagi says, as her eyes glowed. "My Lord deserves better than to wear such paltry clothing…"

Ranma realized that he was now wearing clothes that were of Gondor…of Middle Earth.

"Fascinating," Spock says, as he arched his eyebrow.

"My Lord, why are we here? Have the forces of the 'Dark Realm' returned?"

Ranma swallowed hard. He had to be careful about his next response, because, at this moment, Usagi's power levels had spiked. Ranma has not seen such a thing since he, Usagi and the rest of the Chikyu _Z Warriors_ fought off the menace of the Black Dragonballs…

"Usagi, have a seat-"

"Why do you insist that I am this…Usagi?" Usagi says. "You…you have not been corrupted, have you?"

"No, I haven't. Usagi, hold up you left hand."

"Okay…"

"Now, take a look at it."

"Very well, but I don't see why-"

Usagi notices her ring finger.

"I'm…married?"

"Yep," Ranma says, as he holds up his own ring finger. "To ME in fact."

"Does…does mother know?" Usagi says with worry. "I know that she did not want me to marry an Earth man-"

Then, something dawned on Usagi.

"Hold. I remember now. You died…died at the hands of the Uruk-hai! I remember being in a state of mourning because of your death, when Prince Darien of Atlantis was there to take care of me…and that I fell in love with because of his kindness."

Suddenly, Usagi uses a psychokinetic force to push Ranma away.

"What foul trickery is THIS?"

RUUUUUMMMMMBLE!

"Sir!" came Scotty's voice over the public address. "Something is tearing the ship apart!"

"I understand!" Kirk says, as he struggles to get up. He then turns to Ranma.

"Well?"

"Her…power levels are…strong!" Ranma manages to stand. "I'll…stop her-!"

Ranma pushed himself forward, as he withstood the awesome forces of a psychokinetic wave. When he got to Usagi, Ranma grabbed her by the waist.

"Let…me…go-!"

"Not until you calm DOWN, Usagi. And I want your WORD of honor, too."

Seeing that Ranma was not going to budge, Usagi ceased her attack.

"Very well, I will behave."

"THANK you," Ranma says. "Now, will you at least give me a chance to explain things to ya?"

"Okay…but I shall not tolerate lies."

"Then I can be of assistance," Spock says, as he brings forth his electronic data pad. Before going to Sickbay, the demi-Vulcan decided to employ a different tactic…by taking a special case from his quarters. Usagi had given it to him, so that Spock could get to know his daughter. Somehow, he was making excuses NOT to embrace the gift, due to the embarrassing nature of T'Sara's birth.

"Do you recognize this child?" Spock says, as he shows a picture of a young T'Sara.

"Vaguely," Usagi says. "Who is she?"

Spock turns to Ranma. Ranma sighs, and allows him to proceed with his plan, knowing that what was going to take place would be a painful experience to him.

"Her name is T'Sara, and she is the daughter of you and myself."

Usagi squints her eyes.

"You do not look like a Man. Who are you?"

"I am Spock, from the planet Vulcan."

"Oh? Now, why would I have sexual relations with an ALIEN, let alone have a child with one?"

Unperturbed, Spock took out a "holocube" from its case, which looks like a clear colored cube. He sat it on a bed table.

"What is that?"

"It…was a gift that you had made for me on my birthday, Usagi," Spock says evenly.

Usagi looked at the device. What could this alien be up to?

The device glowed, and an image was projected. The image was of a little girl, who was blond and had pointy ears. She was dressed in a floral-patterned dress.

"An elven child…" Usagi mused.

"Mommy, it's me, T'Sara," the image began. "Grandma felt that you could use some cheering-up, since you and Daddy will be gone for so long."

"I am…HER mother?" Usagi asked.

"Indeed, Usagi," Spock said. Then, the image continued.

"I know you and Daddy won't be back in time for your birthday, so I want to give you a present, Mommy."

The girl took out a harp like instrument. She played it, though not on a professional level.

While this was going, Ranma watched Usagi for some reaction. He could see a tear shedding from her eye, which cause him to get depressed all of a sudden. It had only been a few years since his daughter Aiko had died…a death that nearly caused the end of his marriage to Usagi.

When the little girl in the projection stopped playing, she smiled.

"I hope you like it. I love you, Mommy."

And, with that, the image faded.

"T'Sara…"

Then Usagi turned to Ranma, Spock and the others.

"You are…Ranma."

Ranma nods.

"And you are…my…my…OH, RANMA!"

As Usagi cried, Ranma went over to his beau. Usagi held her husband tightly.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kirk said. "Spock?"

"I am…coming, sir," Spock says, as he takes the device with him as he and the others left the Saotome couple alone. As he left, Spock could hear the two conversing in the Japanese language. Even though he could not understand it, Spock could tell that the two cared for each other. He should consider himself lucky to have a daughter that was bore from a woman like Usagi, and that he was even luckier that Ranma never sought revenge. And perhaps, after all this, it was time for a change in his life.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Spock?" Kirk says, as he turns to face his Science Officer.

"Permission to…call my parents' home?"

Kirk looks at Spock, and then at the way he was holding the holographic device, and then towards Spock.

"Permission granted."

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Trek: Ranma's Odyssey – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: For the sake of establishing a timeline, the year that this story takes places is circa 2381 CE.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

_A month later…_

Usagi yawned, as she stretched her limbs in front of her quarters' bathroom mirror. She then took a good look at her own face. For one thing, she seemed paler than normally. Her eyebrows were slightly arched, and her ears were not as rounded. She had to "subdue" the silvery eyes in order to get her normal-looking blue eyes, and her blood was thinner. She then takes a look at her light-green fingernails that were almost like talons.

"Ranma?" Usagi says, as she turned to her husband, who was showering.

"Yeah?" Ranma says, as he peeks his head out of the shower.

"Do…do I look ugly?"

"What brought this up?" Ranma says with a frown.

"It's just that every time I mate with someone, I pick up a genetic trait or two from him…or her. I'm afraid that by the time we return home…IF we return home, I'll be completely unrecognizable to my parents. I HATE this!"

"Usagi," Ranma says, as he steps out of the shower, and hugs his wife. "It was only fifty years ago that you came back to life…as a humanoid _xenomorph_. And I am more than willing to put up with THAT condition, rather than lose you forever."

"You…you mean it?"

"I DO."

Usagi then turns to kiss Ranma fully on the lips.

"Ranma, how many minutes do we have until we have to leave for the staff meeting?"

Ranma takes a look at the clock that was on the wall.

"We have a good twenty minutes. Why?"

Usagi smiles at Ranma, as she takes off her bathrobe…allowing it to hit the floor.

"Oh, that's why," Ranma says with pleasant surprise.

_Later…_

Upon arriving to Delta Vega, the crew of the _Enterprise_ begins the repairs of their ship. The planet below was an abandoned dilithium harvesting station that was slightly smaller than Earth. It was abandoned when the Jumpgates proved to be a more popular means of travel for non-civilian ships, which resulted in the planetary operations being halted (due to cost concerns). However, the Federation's push to increase the size of Starfleet might be the reason for renewed interest in dilithium mining…

At the moment, a conference was called to discuss ship business.

"We'll be able to have the Enterprise up and running within 48 hours," Scotty says with confidence. "I'm having Kelso and Saotome deal with cannibalizing the parts that we need at their tracking station."

"That's great," Kirk said. "Yeoman, have everything catalogued and submitted to me within the hour."

"Aye, sir," Usagi replied.

"And now, what do we do about Gary Mitchell?" Kirk asked.

"We could…eliminate the commander," Spock said.

"Spock!" Usagi said in shock. Sometimes, he can be so cold at times.

"I have to agree," Dr. Piper says.

"But is that really necessary?" Usagi pleaded. "Maybe Commander Mitchell can be reasoned with."

"Yeoman Tsukino, you of all people know how dangerous Gary's evolution can be. If it was not the fact you have numerous psychic barriers in place, you could have easily become a monster of sorts."

"I guess…"

"Dr. Dehner, what is your assessment on Mitchell?"

"He is developing despotic tendencies to the extreme, Captain."

"Damn. Well, I certainly won't kill my best friend."

"If you will not," Spock began, "You could put the ship in danger."

"I am well aware of that. I still don't want to give up hope that Gary can be redeemed somehow."

Kirk turns to Ranma, who was sitting quietly at the conference table.

"Saotome, assessment?"

Ranma muses for a moment. He could feel Gary's power increasing. And after dealing with the likes of Frieza, Cell and Buu…

"Ranma, your assessment?"

"I don't think we should end someone's life over a speculative thought," Ranma says. "However, he should be contained…preferably off this ship."

"I see. See to it that Gary is properly…contained."

"Yes, sir."

After much debate, it was decided that Gary would be quarantined on the planet, until a way could be made to solve Gary's problem.

Of course, Gary himself did not see his ascension to "godhood" as a problem.

"I really wish that you didn't leave me on the planet…alone," Gary said with a bored expression.

Ranma, with his security detail, was not impressed.

"That's not for me to decide, sir," Ranma replied.

"Ah."

Silence.

"You know, while I perused the ship's files, I discovered something interesting about you."

"And that is…?"

"You have a special condition that allows you to become…a girl."

As if on cue, a pipe above the deck bursts, splashing cold water all over Ranma.

"Hey!" Ranma-chan yells, realizing that Gary used telekinesis to cause the water pipes to break.

"You know, you make a good-looking woman, Ensign."

Ranma-chan realized that she was now dressed as a Orion slave girl, which left nothing to imagine.

"When I become a god, you will submit to my wishes. It's inevitable."

"Cute," Ranma-chan says, as she presses a button nearby the holding room. A gas is pumped into Gary's cell. "Good night, 'my Lord'."

"No-!"

And with that, Gary was out.

"Make sure he's properly bound," Ranma-chan says to her men. When no action was forthcoming, she turns to see that her assembled security was staring at her.

"HEY!"

"Oh, sorry sir," said one of the men. "I mean ma'am! No, I mean-"

Ranma-chan shakes her head in disgust.

A short time later, Gary wakes up to see Kirk, Spock and Dehner Standing on the outside of the containment field was.

"Jim…you've decide to witness my demise yourself," Gary says.

"You know that this is for the best Gary."

"Some friend you are."

Gary turns to face Spock.

"Well, Spock, I guess you are Jim's right hand man after all."

"I am doing what I must," Spock replies.

Gary closes his eyes. In his mind, he sees Lt. Kelso by the cannibalized command deck within the station…

"So, Ranma, do you have the last part installed?" Kelso says on his communicator.

"Yeah," Ranma replied, while at his station aboard the _Enterprise_. "We should be operational for the test phase within the hour."

"Understood- URK!"

"Kelso?" Ranma said, as he suddenly felt something amiss…

"I'm sorry about this Gary," Kirk says as he steps away.

"So am I, Jim."

Suddenly, the force field holding Gary in place dropped. With a flick of his hand, a bolt of energy was flung out, striking Kirk and Spock. With both on the ground, Gary drew Liz Dehner in.

"My dear Liz. Together, we will be this planet's new 'Adam and Eve'. Only, WE will become gods!"

As Liz and Gary starred in mirror, in the containment cell, Liz's eyes returned to their silvery look, after receding for a while. Her eyes had been fluctuating throughout this entire ordeal. Now, thanks to Gary, her latent powers were full on…including the psychosis.

"Excellent," Liz smirked.

Meanwhile, back on the ship…

"Okay, re-route the main couplers so that we can perform a full diagnostic-"

Usagi was in the repairs, connecting the replacement panels to the ship's systems, when she received a psychic image of Kirk and Spock receiving injuries at the hand of…Gary Mitchell.

Oh, no! Usagi thought to herself. She suddenly bolted up.

SMACK!

"Ow!" she cried out.

"Kelso? Come in!" Ranma tried again. He then switched frequencies. "Bridge to Kirk!"

Nothing.

"What in blazes-?" Ranma began to say, as he felt someone die…

"Ranma," Usagi says, as she rolls from underneath the panels. "I think Gary-"

"I felt it," Ranma says. He then turns to Uhura.

"Ma'am, permission to beam down to the surface?"

"Granted," Uhura replies. "I'll have Dr. Piper and a security detail meet you at Transporter Bay One."

"I would like to go, too," Usagi says.

"Usagi-"

"I won't take 'NO' for an answer."

Ranma turns to Uhura, who nods her consent.

"Fine, but I'm NOT going to 'carry' you."

"Fine."

"GOOD."

"Whatever-"

"Just go, you two!" Uhura says with authority.

"Aye, ma'am," the two say in unison.

Once Ranma, Usagi, Piper and a security beamed down, they immediately went to the dead and dying.

"We're too late…" Piper began.

"No, we are not," replied Usagi, as she lifted her shirt out of her pants. Touching her phoenix tattoo (which was on the small of her back) that she received while in the Rifts, Usagi had activated her Resurrection Ability. Each time she did so, the effort drained a little bit more of her life force. Luckily, Usagi received an extra boost of energy from her ordeal of late. A flash of light later, the process was over.

"Uhhh…" Usagi said, as she began to faint.

"Yeoman!" said Dr. Piper, as he caught Usagi.

"Go on and check on Spock and the others," Ranma says, as he focuses his thoughts on he query. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

Ranma turned towards Piper, eyes glowing a silvery color.

"I'm going to deal with the man responsible for this."

And with that, Ranma takes off.

_A short time later…_

"So, what do you think of my Garden of Eden, Liz?" asked Gary.

Liz Dehner looked at the garden that her consort had created.

"Will this place be our seat of power?"

"No, it will not. Once we evolve to our full potential, we will make Earth our capital. And from there, we will establish order throughout the galaxy."

Gary Mitchell and Elizabeth Dehner, thanks to the galactic barrier, were evolving to "omni potency". So far, they could create simple objects out of nothing, and control various life forms.

"I suppose so…"

Just then, Gary looks towards one direction.

"Hmmm. It seems that we have visitors. Liz, see to our guests."

And with that, Gary disappears.

A short distance away, James Kirk were treading towards the source of the high-energy reading, using his Tricorder as a means of locating his query. And then…

"Captain…it's good to see you…"

Kirk looked to see Liz standing there, where she wasn't moments ago.

"Doctor," Kirk began evenly. "You are looking well."

"Yes, thank you," Liz replied. "You should leave here. Now."

"Liz…what happened to you?" Kirk replies. "This is not you to be so accepting of psychopaths."

"But we…want to bring order to chaos."

"And who has the right to do that?" asked Kirk. "You?"

"I…"

"Liz, you are a psychologist. What makes you think you two will be benevolent in your rule? Besides, haven't you heard of Lord Acton's 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'?"

"I…"

"I think we have had enough of that," said a voice from above.

Everyone looked up to see Gary standing on a boulder.

"Gary, you need to be stopped," Kirk said, as he raises his phaser rifle at his old friend. "Your condition is getting WORSE."

"Condition? This is ASCENSION."

And, with that, Gary threw an energy bolt, knocking Kirk down.

"Captain!" Liz replied.

"Now, since I am a GOD, I will need worshipers."

Gary forces Kirk on his knees.

"Now…PRAY to me."

Kirk struggles, using his sheer will to force him self to NOT bow down to Gary Mitchell. And then-

POW!

Gary was knocked off his perch, and into the ground…headfirst.

"Gary!" Liz cried out.

Gary stands up, angered that his fun has been interrupted.

"You."

"Me," Ranma says, as he cracked his knuckles. "Your time is UP."

"I don't think SO."

ZAP!

Ranma was knocked backwards, as gigawatts of energy struck Ranma in the chest.

"Too bad you've forgotten that I had a _month_ to develop my powers," Gary smirked, as he casually walked towards Ranm. "I read your file, and learned that you are a virtual battery of power. Once I take that power of yours, I will accelerate my evolution."

Before Ranma could power up, Gary was on him. Grabbing him by the throat, Gary began to drain Ranma of his energy.

"Ugh!" Ranma grunted, as his body slowly wasted away. Within moments, Ranma was virtually a bag of bones.

"Nothing personal, but I can't have a would-be god around to compete with."

Liz looked at the situation, and pondered what was going on. She looked Kirk and then Gary. And then, Liz came to a decision.

ZAP!

Liz's energy bolt was enough to distract Gary from what he was doing long enough to pause.

"Humph," Gary smirked. "I guess that you don't approve. Oh, well."

With a nod, Gary sent a telekinetic bolt threw Liz, knocking the wind out of her sails.

"Now, where was I?" Gary says, as he stares at Ranma's withered form. And then-

POW!

"Ah!" Gary screamed, as he dropped Ranma, just as a certain "Meatball-headed" woman carries her mate to safety.

"Keep away from my husband!" Usagi yells. She then turns Ranma.

"Ranma? RANMA!"

Ranma, whose now-anorexic body made him weak, struggled to stay conscious…

"That's IT, GARY!" Usagi screamed. "You've crossed the line! Moon…Power…Make UP…!"  
A flash of light later, Sailor Moon stood before the would-be god.

Sailor Moon looked at herself, and then at Gary.

"Liz, Captain-"

"Do what you have to do, Ensign," Kirk says, as he and Liz—who recovered a bit—scrambled to take Ranma off her hands. "But I expect an explanation LATER."

"Thanks."

'Moon then turned her full attention to Gary, who was approaching her position.

"You will be stopped, Gary!" Moon cried, before taking a fighting stance.

"Feh," Gary smirked, as energy crackled around him...thanks to Ranma's "contribution". "With the level of power at my command, what can a little girl like you do to a cosmic being like me?"

"This," 'Moon replied, as she began to throw punch after punch at Gary. She wasn't sure if what she was doing would work, but she needed a distraction long enough for Ranma to recover as much of his energy as possible.

Gary, whose face was badly broken, laughed. With a wave, Gary blasted 'Moon into a rocky hillside.

CHOOOM!

"Oof!" 'Moon said, as she impacted HARD.

"See? See how useless you are?"

Meanwhile, Liz and Kirk were trying to see how Ranma was doing okay.

"C-Captain," Ranma manages to say. "Sorry about…this…"

"Just hang on, Ensign," Kirk says. He then turns to face Liz. "Doctor, isn't there anything that you can do?"

Liz thought for a moment.

"There…should be a way to help Ranma," Liz says, as she placed her hands on Ranma's chest. She began to will some of her power into Ranma…

Meanwhile, Gary manages to corner 'Moon, who was prone.

"This is the end of you…'Meatball-head'," Gary said, as he was about to blast Sailor Moon…

Suddenly, 'Moon grabs Gary by the legs and pulled them, knocking Gary off his feet.

"Oof!"

'Moon, who didn't have a lot of energy to deal with Gary, in comparison to his exponential growth rate, came upon an idea to deal with her foe once and for all. First, she performed an incantation to the rock facing behind….

"You really shouldn't have done that," Gary smirked. "Now, your death will be fun."

Suddenly, Sailor Moon submerges her body into the ground…and comes right back up behind Gary.

"What?!"

"Thank the Order of the Bene Gesserit for teaching me that trick," Moon said. Then, she double punched Gary in his chest.

"Oof!" Gary says, as he is knocked backward. "It'll take more than THAT to stop me!"

"Then allow me," Ranma yells, as he stuck out his palms towards Gary. "DOUBLE TIGER SHOT!"

Thoom-Thoom!

Two large balls of energy hit their mark.

"ARRRRGH!" yelled Gary flew backwards into the rock…and went in!

"Captain, your rifle!" 'Moon cried.

Not really sure what to expect, Kirk throws his rifle to 'Moon. Quickly, she sets weapon's firing mechanism for a specific configuration, and begins carving into the rock itself.

"What is she doing?" Liz asks Ranma.

"She's laying down a set of _runes_ to trap Gary within the rock itself," Ranma replies. "She was always better at this sort of thing than I am…"

'Moon was carves into the stone to insure that Gary never leaves his new "prison". Once the runes have been carved, Moon used a sharp rock to cut her hand, and used the blood to fill in the primary rune, in order to power her seal. When she was done, the runes glowed brightly before dimming completely.

"Done…" 'Moon says quietly.

"Will that hold him?" Kirk asks, as he touches the wall.

"It should," Ranma says. "It would take a lot of power to break that seal."

"Personally, I don't understand ANY of this," Liz says.

"I think it's best to say that we are ALL in agreement on that score," Kirk says. He then turns to the others. "As of now, Gary Mitchell died in an accident. I…I don't want other people to think that the way his life ended was how he lived. Agreed?"

Ranma, Usagi and Liz nod their head in unison…

_A week later…_

"Take a look at this intra-fleet news article," Usagi says, as she and Ranma sit in the Recreation Room, while reading the morning news. "They say that they are going to change the uniforms to include mini-skirts for women. Hmmm…there are possibilities afoot with the new dress code-"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma says dismissively, as he moved his chess piece.

Usagi lowered her reading material, and then made her move.

"Checkmate."

"Ah, whatever."

"Ranma, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I was taken down WAY too easily by that 'clown' back there. That's what."

"Well, you had a slump," Usagi says, as she resets the pieces of the 3-D chess board. "Besides, it's been a long time since either one of us were in a serious fight. Heck, I don't know if I can still pull off even a first-level 'Super-Saiyajin' without breaking a sweat. So, other than exercising to stay in shape, we've lost our edge."

"Well, THAT is going to change," Ranma says, as he places his piece to a new position. "Next time we are on Chikyuu, I'm going to get a _capsule_ that contained a portable hyperbolic time chamber. AND you are going to train with me."

"But…I got a lot of work to do these days, now that I am the new 'Operations Officer'. I mean it's not every day that you, me and Liz get field promotions…Lieutenant."

"Doesn't matter…we'll MAKE the time. I don't want to ever be put in a position where I could lose you in battle."

Usagi takes Ranma's hand, while making her next chess move.

"And I…you, Ran-ran," Usagi says. "Alright, we'll do it, but only if you promise me ONE thing."

"And what is THAT?"

"Promise me that you stop 'sucking' at 3-D chess!"

"Very funny, Usako. Very…funny."

**END FLASHBACK!**

As soon as Admiral Saotome returns to his office, he takes the call from his long-suffering wife.

"Usagi, I'm glad that I-"

"Hon, Liz and I felt Gary's return," Usagi says over the communications line.

"I know, I felt it too," Ranma says. "And that means that we have to get you-know-who out of retirement."

"I don't think he'll like it."

"True, but knowing James T. Kirk, he'll want to finish this situation with Gary…once and for all!"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Now that the "flashback" is over, we can get to the main event! C&C are always welcomed. Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Trek: Ranma's Odyssey – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

As the legendary Captain James T. Kirk climbs the face of "El Capitan", there was only one thought that ran through his mind:

'Why am I doing this?'

Even though he KNEW in his mind that he was on the Starfleet Academy's "holodeck", Kirk wondered if his attempt at EXTREME sports was to overcompensate for his lost…youth. Sure, he liked working with the latest generation of Academy students as the commanding officer aboard the Constellation-class _USS Serenity_, but it wasn't the same as working in the field…

"Need a hand, buddy?" says a voice from the top of the mountain.

Kirk looks up to see a shadowed figure standing there, with one of his arms stretched to take Kirk's hand.

'Must be a part of the holodeck systems,' Kirk thought, as he took the figure's hand. And then, he is pulled up to face-

"YOU!" Kirk says, as he backs away quickly.

"Same old James Kirk," Gary Mitchell says, as he smiles at his old friend's reaction. "With the emphasis on the word 'old'. Here, let me fix THAT…"

Kirk felt a wave of energy nearly overwhelm him…

"It's the least I can do, Jim," Gary says with a smirk, as he looks towards the fake sun's setting on the horizon.

Kirk realized that not only was he young again, but he was wearing his old Starfleet uniform, back when he first became the captain of the _original_ Constitution-class _Enterprise_.

"What's the meaning of THIS, Gary?"

"What do you THINK, Jim? Do you think that I would project my power from across the vastness of space…just for the hell of it?"

Kirk squints his eyes.

"Then it's revenge you want."

"Give the man a cigar! Of COURSE I want revenge, Jim. You know how these things go."

"How did-?"

"How did I escape from my imprisonment? Well, it took a lot out of me, but I managed to break out when the runes on Bunny's handiwork began to fade. Did you know that rock formations tend to wear down faster because of Delta Vega's atmospheric condition, than here on Earth? Fascinating case study…"

"So, why are you here?

"I just…wanted to say hello, and to give you a fair warning; after all, we were friends once. You see, I AM going to get revenge on you and the others, and I've 'hooked up' with some 'nice' folks who hate the Federation as much as I do. Be seeing you…"

Slowly, Gary's image begins to fade.

"You know where to find me, Jim…"

And with that, Gary was GONE.

"Damn," Kirk says to himself, as he stares towards the horizon. "I should be careful about wanting to wish for a more exciting experience…"

With that in mind, Kirk ended the holodeck's program, knowing that he'll have to make a few calls. The easiest call to make was "local", relatively speaking.

"Computer, get me the _Enterprise_."

_Meanwhile…_

"Mom, do we HAVE to go?" Koloth whines, as he and his siblings prepare to board the shuttle bound for Japan. It was a light traffic day for civilian transports, as most people preferred to take actual transporters to get to where he or she needed to go in a hurry. Usagi liked the transport terminal because she liked the view of the Goldfen Gate Bridge from the City.

"But we'll miss you, Mommy!" Sakura says, as tears ran down her eyes.

"And you promise us that we could see Dad!" Kor says as he fumes.

"And you three will…in a week," Usagi says with assurance. "You'll be seeing you Father with Auntie Kasumi and Auntie Nabiki. Besides, Nina and Karen want to see you all."

"But Karen always want to charge me for stuff!" Koloth says.

"But Nina's cookies taste good, so I don't mind," Kor says.

"I just…want to be with you, Mommy," Sakura says.

"I know, baby…I know," Usagi says, thinking that Nabiki and Kasumi could protect her children better than she could, in light of you-know-who…

Usagi turns towards Aikiko, who was also going to stay with the Tendo sisters.

"Aikiko, I-"

"I know, I know," the Starfleet academy cadet says, as she hugs her mother. "I'll keep us out of trouble."

Usagi nods approvingly, knowing that her skills as a Green Lantern should come in handy.

"Thanks."

And with that, the Saotome children leave for Japan.

Usagi sighs, wondering if she was cursed to not have a normal family life…

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Usagi tapped her combadge.

"Tsukino: speaking. What's up?"

"Captain, I have a priority call from a Captain James Kirk," Link says.

'That didn't take long,' Usagi thought to herself, thinking that sooner or later. "Tell Captain Kirk that I'll meet him at 'Boothby's Garden', with Counselor Dehner."

"Yes, ma'am."

Usagi sighed. She wondered if Ranma was having an easier time of dealing with this Gary situation…

_Meanwhile, a little bit later…_

"Hello, Captain Kira," says Princess Nodoka, the Juraian ambassador to the Federation.

"Hello, ambassador," Kira says with a smile. She was given the task of greeting Ranma's family, in case he had not completed his latest workout session in a timely fashion. "I take it that your trip from Jurai was…uneventful?"

"It was," Nodoka says. "And you remember Sasami?"

"Yes," Kira says, as she smiles at her old friend. "How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you," Sasami says, as she maintains her hold of Kang and Vesper. "And you remember these two, right?"

"Why, yes," Kira says to the twins. "My, have you two grown since the last I saw you."

"Now, what do you say?"

"It's nice to meet you, Auntie Nerys," the twins bowed.

Kira smiled. She never considered having children of her own, even though she enjoyed the experience of being a mother to Kirayoshi O'Brien, the son of Miles and Keiko O'Brien…and the great, great grandson of Kira's friend—and former lover—Ranma Saotome. In the back of her mind, she wondered if it was a mistake to have sacrificed her happiness for the Bajoran Liberation Movement…

**FLASHBACK!**

"So, what's so 'hot' about this _off-worlder_?" Shakaar Edon says with a smirk.

Kira Nerys wondered about that as well. All she knew was that Kai Opaka herself vouched for this _human_, and that he would play an important role in her life…as well as the lives of the people of Bajor.

"You have your assignment, Edon," Kira says curtly.

The future First Minister of Bajor grumbles, as he and Kira exits his command tent in the treacherous Dhakur Hills, home of the Shakaar Resistance Cell.

Edon looks at Ranma, as he sits on a few transport containers. The only reason why Edon agreed to even see Ranma was based upon the promise of supplies from Ranma's "employers".

Meanwhile, Ranma was studying the layout, taking notes. As far as he was concerned, Starfleet was wasting his time in collecting intelligence on the situation on Bajor, especially since the Federation was still in a state of war with the Cardassians. Still, he didn't have to enroll at the Starfleet Academy for at least another six months, so…here he was. Besides, he owed it the Meru (who served as an undercover agent for both the Federation and the BRM) that he'd checked on her daughter Nerys…

Ranma turns to one of the Edon's men.

"What's up?" Ranma asks.

Furel grunts in reply, as he keeps his rifle at ready. As far as he was concerned, Bajor's cause was none of the Federation's business.

"Well, excuse me," Ranma replied sarcastically. "I thought Bajorans were hospitable towards their friends."

"That is a trait that has been sorely missed, stranger," Edon says, as he made his present known. "But the fact that you have Kai Opaka's good will with you means a lot…to a point."

"I take that you're Shakaar Edon?" Ranma asked.

"It is, and you are…?"

"Ranma Saotome, and I am here to act as both observer…and adviser, if need be."

"We don't need your kind around here, off-worlder," Furel says. "WE are of Bajor, not YOU."

"Furel, please," says the red-haired woman. "Let's remember that we ARE indeed of Bajor."

"But Lupaza-"

"Lupaza is correct," Edon says. "However, you seemed a bit…too fresh-faced to have ever used a weapon, let alone took another life. Besides, I don't know what value you are to US."

"First, looks can be deceiving," says Ranma. "But I have my fair share of 'death dealing' in my…career. I've hated to engage in such things then, as I will hate to do so in the future. That is why I've strive to find another way to get to the same point. As to my value to your group…"

Ranma begins to list off traits that each person had, even sounding off the way they carried their weapons and mannerism. He also listed ways that could be used against Shakaar's group, some of which were frightening in their efficiency.

"…And I can easily take care of Furel by using Lupaza as bait…or vice-versa," Ranma says.

"And if you DO-" Furel began to say.

"Enough, Furel," Edon says. "I believe Mister Saotome. But…"

Edon faces Ranma.

"You will have to carry your own weight."

"Of course."

"Well, it's a good thing these supplies are here, because we don't have a hovercraft," says another Bajoran named Gant.

"Pardon?" Edon says.

"The power coupling unit has been fried, but it can't be fixed because it's underneath the decks," Gant says, as everyone sees the vehicle in question.

"Can't you put a jack on it?" Ranma asked.

"Unfortunately, we've lost a lot of equipment when we had to flee from our last hideout," says another Bajoran named Trintin Fala.

"What about a stationary vehicle stand?"

"We have that, but there is no way of lifting the vehicle on the stands without some sort of crane."

Ranma thought for a moment.

"Just set up the stands…I'll take care of the rest."

"What are you going to do?" Edon asks.

"Just do it. You DID say that I was to…carry my weight around, correct?"

"Fine, off-worlder," Edon smirks. "This I got to see…"

_A short time later…_

"The support stands are ready!" Gant yells.

"Well?" Edon says. "Show me what you got."

Ranma smiles at him, as he faces the task at hand. He then closes his eyes, as he points his right palm towards the vehicle in question.

"This is a waste of time!" Furel scoffs.

Ranma ignored this, as he recalls the teachings of one of his former teachers.

_Size matters NOT. Do, or do not. Do not TRY…_

Suddenly, the hovercraft begins to rise above the ground.

"How-?" Furel began, causing Edon to shush him.

Within moments, Ranma uses "The Force" to set the vehicle in place.

CHUNK!

"It's…a miracle from the Prophets!" says Fala, as she was about to get on her knees.

"No," Ranma says, as he goes over to stop the Bajoran from prostrating in front of him. "I am neither deserving nor needing worship. Besides, I'm just a man with a gift…a man who seeks to help people in need. Thankfully, the Federation allows me to do so, especially now."

"But…surely you have come to guide us!"

"I'm here only as an observer…and adviser, that's all. But…I'll do what I can to help out, like in this case."

"If that is the extent of your help, then I will welcome it regardless," Edon says. "Welcome aboard, Mister Saotome."

"Please, call me 'Ranma'."

Ranma took his Edon's hands, while Kira looked on in amazement…

_Later…_

"I want you to get to know Ranma better," Edon says privately to Kira.

Kira frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just become a friend to him. You and Ranma are mutual acquaintances with the Kai, after all."

Kira folds her arms.

"What is your game, Edon?"

"After what we witnessed earlier with that 'trick' of his, I want to know if it is something that could be…teachable to others."

"So, in other words, you want me to spy on him."

"Considering the fact that Bajor is occupied by an alien force, anything and everything is fair game…as far as I am concerned."

Kira sighs.

"Okay, FINE. But you owe me."

"If that's the case, then I am willing to be in your debt…as long as Bajor is freed."

_A short time later…_

Ranma was working on the power coupling of the broken hovercraft, when he reaches for an important tool.

"Blast," Ranma says, just before someone hands Ranma the tool he needed.

"Thanks," Ranma replied.

"You're welcome, Ranma," Kira says.

Curious, Ranma pulls himself out from underneath the hovercraft.

"Miss Kira, hello," Ranma says, as he sits up. "What brings you by?"

"Well…I wanted to help you," Kira says. "I mean, I'm not as mechanically inclined like Gint…but I know a thing about wiring."

"You mean, like bombs."

While Ranma didn't mind anyone fighting for their freedom, he did have a problem with people targeting civilians during a war-time situation.

"..."

"Okay, you want to help?" Ranma says, as reaches over into his bag, and pulls out a data pad. "Gint gave me a list of parts that you guys have access to, and I've checked the ones that I'll need. So get going."

Ranma tosses the datapad to Kira, and goes back underneath the craft.

Kira fumed, but did as she was told, while Ranma chuckles. He had a feeling that Edon wanted to shadow him for a while, either because of trust issues, or because of something that he wanted. Either way, Ranma is going to have fun screwing with Kira…

As time rolls by, Ranma and Kira become close. Over time, Ranma gave hints that he may be more than what he seems to be…

"Take a look at this," Ranma says, as he picks up a violet flower. Ranma and Kira were assigned to pick up wild fruits, vegetables and herbs, since the supplies have been scarce lately. "They say that the petals can be brewed into a potent aphrodisiac."

Kira looks at Ranma with a perturbed expression at first, but realized something.

"Wait a minute," Kira says. "How do you know this? You're an off-worlder."

"Perhaps, but I'm hardly a stranger to Bajor."

Ranma stood up, and scans the valley below.

"The first time I came to Bajor was before the Cardassian Occupation…when I was the captain of the Federation starship _Enterprise_…nearly seventy years ago."

"But…that's impossible!" Kira says. "That would make you at least ninety cycles old!"

Ranma returns his attention towards Kira.

"Try closer to hundreds of cycles…"

Ranma explains that he was born on Earth two hundred years before the founding of the Federation. Of course, Ranma was in his tens of thousands years old, but that would complicate matters. Some would say that Ranma would be lying if the truth were known. However, he would say that he DID say that he was BORN two hundred years before the founding of the Federation, even though he has been time traveling for tens of thousands of years. So Ranma would conclude that he was telling the truth…from a certain point of view.

"Over the years, I've learned that I didn't age like I should have. Turns out that I was ¼ non-Terran…on my mother's side of the family. That had a lot to do with me not aging normally, if at all."

"Wow. Is that also how you learned to do that trick?"

"Actually, I learned how to utilize 'The Force' during my extended travels away from Earth. I learned it from a gentle master a long time ago from a galaxy far…far way."

Kira mused about this fact. Since Edon wanted to know about this "Force"…

"Can anyone learn this…'Force'?"

Ranma raises his eyebrow.

"YOU want to learn how to use the Force?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I…I want to help free my people."

"You are doing that now, with the Resistance."

"But…I want the power to protect those I care about, so that others do not need to take such risks."

Ranma thought for a moment. It has been a while since he last took a student…to learn anything from him. But that was in the area of martial arts, not the Force. Then again, Nerys was Meru's daughter, and Meru was willing to take a huge risk in getting close to her target, so…

"Okay, I will take you on as my 'padawan'."

"'Padawan'?"

"It is from a language syntax known as 'Basic', derived from a collection of languages first used by traders. However, in your tongue, it simply means 'student' or 'apprentice'."

"So…"

"So if Edon approves of you going away for training, then I will teach you the use of the Force. It used to be that you had to have a type of microbe within your blood system in order to utilize the Force, but that's just propaganda started just to weed out potential disasters. Ha! Like that worked out well…"

* * *

Somewhere in the after life, a certain Jedi Knight-turned-Sith Lord-turned-Jedi Master sneezes, which should be impossible…

* * *

"But I can learn to use this Force, Ranma," Kira insisted. "Just give me a chance." 

"Okay, then. But I warn you: there will be a time when you face your greatest fear."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Humph. By the time I get through with you…you WILL be."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Yes, there is a point to this chapter. Stay tuned, as the story unfolds…**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ranma Trek Odyssey! – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: For the sake of establishing a timeline, the year that this story takes places is circa 2381 CE.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

_Starfleet Captain Kira Nerys continues to recall her time with Admiral Ranma Saotome during the occupation of Bajor by the Cardassian Union…_

"So, you want to take Nerys on a…training journey?" Shakaar Edon says, as he turns his head to stare at Kira.

"At least, for three months," Ranma says. "Dint told me that Kira had to earn her place amongst your group before officially joining."

"That is true…"

"So, she'll have to earn the right to learn from me."

Ranma turns to Kira.

"However, I will not go easy on her, that's for sure."

Edon turns to Kira.

"Nerys, are you sure you want to do this?"

Kira knew that Edon would want her to go on this training journey, so she nods her consent.

"Okay, but I hold you totally responsible for her welfare, Ranma."

"As you should, Edon."

And so, the next day, Ranma and Kira began their three-month training journey. Master the Force would normally take a lot longer, but Ranma had a special means of "shortening" that REAL time…

"We're here," Ranma says, as he walked into a secluded valley filled with brush and trees, after a few days on the road. Rivers flowed in and through the valley…

"Amazing," Kira says, as she took in the scenery.

"It is, because technically, it shouldn't exist," Ranma says.

"What?"

"The way the valley and the monastery is arranged allows it to exist outside of the normal flow of Time. Out side of here, Time could seemingly slow to a crawl from our perspective."

"Then why haven't any of us heard about this place before?"

"Why should you?"

"Well…this place can be used as a hideout for the resistance, for one."

"And what would happen if this location is compromised? Then what?"

"Hmmm, you have a point there."

"Actually, my point is that just because you have something, that doesn't mean you necessarily use it just for mundane reasons."

"'Mundane'? People are dying out there!"

"Kira, below, within the bowels of the monastery is a warehouse of all things Bajor. Every manuscript, every song…everything has been copied and stored down there. A people is defined by their culture, and if the Cardassians find this place, then you risk losing your culture."

"Oh, I see…"

"Any way, our other companion can explain more about this place, if you want a better explanation."

"Huh?"

_Down below…_

"Kai Opaka?" Kira says incredulously. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I come down to this place from time to time to meditate and study," Kai Opaka says. "So, what do you think of the monastery?"

"I…I like it," Kira says. "It seems so…peaceful."

"I'm glad that you like it here," says Opaka says, as she and the young Nerys goes to Kira's designated quarters. "So, you want training from Master Ranma?"

"Um, yes," Kira says hesitantly. "I want to be able to…help my people."

"Of course, dear child," Opaka says, as she takes Kira's right earlobe into her left hand. Opaka closes her eyes. "Yes, you are the one."

"Excuse me, Your Eminence, but…what do you mean?"

Opaka lets go of Kira's earlobe.

"You will know…in due course."

Opaka and Kira stops in front of the door that led to the room where she would stay for the duration.

"Rest, for tomorrow, your journey begins."

And with that, Opaka leaves. As she does, the Kai of Bajor smiles at the thought of having a hand in the creation of someone who will one day become an important figure for Bajor…

Kira breathes a sigh of relief, as she sat her bag inside the Cell. She could smell the old of the place, and yet her room was obviously prepared for her. And while she wasn't sure if she was wasting her time or not doing this…training, she did like the fact that she was learning more about her culture. And it was from a human, no less!

_The next day…_

Kira was standing in the middle of the monastery's central courtyard. A raised mat—which was a quarter of the size of the courtyard itself—and other equipment were set up for you. She and Ranma, dressed in workout clothes, had just completed a rigorous workout routine that had Kira already feeling sore. Kira nearly cried when Ranma said that the REAL training was going to begin…

"For our FIRST session, I want to see where your skill levels are," Ranma says. "Even though you have never have had formalized training, I still need to know your strengths and weakness. Look over there."

Kira sees what Ranma was pointing at. On a rack were a variety of weapons, including energy weapons.

"Don't worry," Ranma says. "The energy weapons are set only on 'stun'."

"Then, why have them there?"

"To me, martial arts encompass both ancient and 'modern styles'. A phaser can certainly be useful, but what if you lose it in the midst of a battle? Then what?"

"But…when can I do that float trick of yours?"

"You will, but your mind and body has to be in peek condition in order TO learn my 'float trick'. All you need is patience."

"And why this?" Kira says, as she fingers her long, thin braid that ran down the right side of her head, while the rest of her hair was tied back into a "top knot".

"Part of your training. And when your training is over, that braid of your will come in handy."

"Huh."

"Anyway, we will being your training in earnest," Ranma says as he gets into a loose stance. "Attack me anyway you can. BEGIN."

_A few minutes later…_

"Argh!" Kira yells, as her arm was successfully joint-locked from behind, for her to kneel in order to lessen the pain. Ranma, who was behind the Bajoran, raised his free hand in a palm strike to the shoulder blade.

"From this position, you are helpless," Ranma says. "I can easily take out your arm. Do you wish to give up?"

Kira gritted her teeth. The more she tried to attack Ranma, the angrier she became…

"Well, Kira?"

"N-no!" Kira yelled.

"Why?"

"B-because I don't want my parents' sacrifice to have been for…nothing!"

Ranma nods his head in satisfaction. He was rough on her because he wanted to test the extent of Kira's temperament, and to see if the Bajoran was worthy enough to take to the training…

"Good," Ranma says, as he lets go of the Bajoran. "You are ready to begin in earnest…"

And so it went.

Ranma pushed Kira to her physical limits…and then some.

"A classic technique is called the One Inch Punch," Ranma says, as he and Kira stood in front of a heavy wooden board. "There will be a time when you have your back up against the wall with no breathing room. And when THAT happens, you ball your fist like this…and-"

SMASH!

Ranma easily punches through the heavy, thick wood.

"Like so. It's just a matter of timing, focus and breathing."

"What's so good about this?" Kira says. "I mean, it looks good, all, but…"

"Well, if you can learn THAT, then you can progress to this," Ranma says, as he taps his two fingers into a nearby stone wheel. Luckily, it was abandoned.

BOOM!

Then wheel shattered into dust.

"Wow…"

"So, get started," Ranma says.

Kira sighed, as she began to duplicate Ranma's actions…

Ranma also taught her how to extend her senses through various exercises, as well…

Kira went for the attack, using only her ears. And although Ranma had muffled his movements using his Umisenken, the point of this particular exercise is for Kira to use her surroundings as a means of locating a silent of invisible.

"Stop," Ranma says, as he was edged to the end of the mat.

Kira did as she was told.

"You can take off the blindfolds."

Kira did as she was told.

"So I can actually locate people…now?"

"Sure," Ranma says. "Unless your opponent can straddle dimensional space, all you need to do is use their 'wake' to locate them. Being invisible or being silent does not mean that you cannot be detected."

"Oh."

When not working training Kira, Ranma gave lectures based upon his own experiences (of which Kira jokingly refers to as "his-story"), taught Traditional Eastern Medicine (including pressure points, taking in consideration of both Bajoran and Cardassian physiologies), taught Starfleet-based First Aid and Emergency Training, and the like.

"So…you actually LOST an arm once?" Kira says with surprise.

"Yep," Ranma says, as he flexes his forearm. "When I got my hand caught by this amorphous _xenomorphic_ organism, it began to absorb me. So, I had to cut off my own arm to prevent me from being absorbed. And let me stress this point. ALWAYS have a weapon ready. You never know if there is a species out there that looks harmless, but is actually predatory…one that eats anything."

"Oh, I'll remember that. So, you have an artificial arm, then."

"Actually, I had my other arm cloned and reversed to fit right. I don't necessarily believe in artificial limbs."

"Why?"

"Because having bionics tend to limit one's ability to utilize the Force, though not by much."

"I see…"

And when Ranma was done for the day, Kai Opaka took over Kira's training to discuss matters of Bajoran history, religion and philosophy.

And when Ranma felt that Kira was ready, he decided to introduce…the Soul Touch. Although the technique had many different names and methodologies, it essentially meant awakening one's potential to nearly infinite possibilities.

"Why are we here?" Kira says, as they walked underneath a statue depicting the fabled "Weeping Willow Bird", located in the garden area. The bird had red-orange feathers, and it was called a Weeping Willow Bird because it cried tears…just before it was about to swoop in for the kill. Some say that they bird was in anguish over the fact that it had to kill in order to survive.

"Today, you begin your Jedi training," Ranma says, as he directed her to sit with him, while facing the bird. "When I had my training, it used to be that only those with a certain bacteria could manipulate the Force. That was not true. Primarily, have midi-chloreans is more of an indication of potential that actually granting Force-wielding abilities. No, there is another way."

"And that is…"

"On my home planet, there is a technique known as 'The Soul Touch'. Essentially, it opens the rest of your mind and body's potential to move beyond what one can normally do. Some can even awaken their potential on their own with the need for a mentor ore teacher."

"I'm not sure I understand," Kira says.

"Okay, then let me take this on another level then. A milder form of this is when on sets a new record in physical competition without the need to take substances. However, for people like me, this is especially so."

"So…you are going to awake my potential?"

"Correct. And it will be from THIS that you will be able to use the Force. But I must warn you: if you fail to awaken fully, you might go insane, due to the stress that you will undergo during your metamorphosis. So, you still want to go on?"

Kira thinks for a moment. She was wonder if Ranma was just bluffing…

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, then," Ranma says, as he gets behind Kira, and sits down. "As I perform the Soul Touch technique, keep your eyes focused on the bird."

"Okay…"

As Ranma places his fingers on both sides of Kira's head, Kira looks at the stone bird.

"Okay, now what?" Kira says.

"You'll see…"

Sighing, Kira continues to focus on the bird. And then…

"Ranma?"

"Yes, Kira?"

"Why is that stone bird moving?"

Ranma smiles. The stone bird was not moving, but it was moving from Kira's perspective.

"Excellent," Ranma says. "Your Awakening…has begun."

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ranma Trek Odyssey! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's note: I did indicate that Kira Nerys and Ranma Saotome had gotten together during Ranma's stay on Bajor (during the Cardassian Occupation). Now, should this be during the time of Kira's training period, or when they meet again (when Ranma first meets the Changeling Odo, while Gul Dukat was still commander of Terok Nor/DS9)? And should Kira have had a child by Ranma? If so, what should be the final fate of this child? I am open to suggestions. :) **

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

_Starfleet Captain Major Kira Nerys continues to reflect her time with Admiral Ranma Saotome during the time of the occupation of Bajor by the Cardassian Union…_

Kira's "awakening" was touch and go for a while. Thanks to her childhood experiences, everything to her seemed…monstrous. Shadows and phantoms seem to jump at the Bajoran resistance member. And it is during this time that Ranma has allowed Kira some time off in order to deal with her 'demons'…

Kira was sleeping her. Or, at least she was trying to sleep. Memories that she tried to forget seemed to return in full effect. Tossing and turning on her bed, Kira suddenly wakes up.

"GAH!" Kira yells, as she wakes up in a cold sweat.

"You okay?" says a voice from behind.

Kira rolls over to see Ranma sitting there. Kira's cell was situated so that it could receive the most lighting.

"What are you doing in here?" Kira asks, as she covers her self a bit with her blanket.

"I felt your pain," Ranma says. He then goes over to a silver pitcher on a sturdy wooden tray. With the pitcher were tiny cup and a bigger cup; the tiny cup had a pair of tablets. As Ranma pours water into the cup, Kira warily watches this. He then picks up both cups

"Here, take these," Ranma says, as he hands both cups to Kira.

Kira accepts them.

"What are these?" Kira says, as she takes a look at the pills.

"Tablets to help you sleep."

"I see…"

"Nerys, I have to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"When I agreed to train you, I did so because I had owed a favor to someone that I consider a close friend…someone that you know, in fact."

"Who?"

"Meru."

"…"

"Nerys?"

"You…you knew my mother?"

"Aye. Years ago, when Opaka was a vedek, the Anla'Shok asked me to establish a cadre of rangers on Bajor, since I was already familiar with this planet from my days as a Starfleet officer. And it would be from this group that the Bajoran Resistance Movement sprouted up from. Your mother Meru was a member of this group, at least until she met your father Toban."

Kira nods her head. And then, a thought came to her.

"Were you the cause of her death?" Kira asked.

"No. In fact, I advised her to not take the mission that would essentially sacrifice her life…since she was already a mother at that point. Meru told me that she would rather sacrifice her life, rather than allow her children to continue to remain slaves under Cardassian tyranny."

Ranma pauses for a minute.

"I wanted to pay homage to your mother's sacrifice by taking you on a my 'padawan', not because of Edon wanted access to my knowledge."

"You…you knew?"

"I haven't lived this long without knowing how human condition works."

"But…Bajorans are human."

"Okay, then I haven't lived this long without knowing how the humanoid condition works. Okay?"

"…"

"Suffice it to say, people are nearly the same no matter WHAT."

Ranma stands up.

"I just wanted to apologize for training you for selfish reasons. Awakening anyone at your age is dangerous to the person awakening, as well as to those around him or her."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you are unable to complete the awakening process, you risk becoming insane. There is no going back…to sleep, so to speak."

Ranma opens the door to Kira's cell to leave.

"I will do my best to make sure that you are fully 'awake'. However, if you wish to discontinue to your training, then I shall take you back to your people tomorrow morning."

And with that, Ranma leaves.

Kira takes the pills, and gulps the water down. She then sighs, as she leans back on her cot. She'll have much to think about through the night…

The next morning, Kira sees Ranma performing his martial arts exercises, or katas. In some ways, this appeared to her like a dance that seemingly complimented nature itself.

"Ranma?"

Ranma says nothing, as he continues his performance.

"I want to learn."

Ranma stills say nothing.

"I want to learn not for my mother's sake, and not for Bajor's sake. I want to learn from you so that I can learn what the 'humanoid condition' is…to ME."

Ranma stops, and then faces Kira.

"Now, I can teach you. You will not change overnight, and your journey will be a long one. You will make mistakes, but only you can learn from them. But first, let's complete the 'awakening' process."

Ranma directs Kira to sit in front of the statue of the Weeping Willow Bird. Ranma sits with Kira, both facing each other in a lotus position.

"Now, let's hold hands," Ranma says. "And then, relax."

Kira does as she is told, and begins to relax her body.

"Now, when I count down from ten to zero, we will be linked. I will guide you to where you need to go. Okay?"

"Okay, Ranma."

"Now, close your eyes."

Kira closes her eyes.

"I am beginning to countdown from ten…nine…eight…seven…six…"

Kira felt her body seemingly shift.

"Five…four…three…two…one…ZERO."

FLASH!

Kira found herself in what appeared to be the monastery. Did she fall asleep?

"Bajoran…come here or you will be punished!"

Kira whirls around to see the shadowy figures of Cardassian soldiers swarming in the distance. She feared that the "Sanctuary of the Prophets" had been compromised somehow…

"Nerys!" yelled a voice. "Help me, Nerys!"

"Opaka?" Kira says. "Is that you?"

"If you do not come outside, your fellow Bajoran will pay…"

"NO!" Kira yelled, as she ran to the shadows. "Don't hurt her-!"

FLASH!

Kira now found herself outside by the statue of the Weeping Willow bird. With her were an unconscious Ranma, and a bound Kai Opaka. And they were all surrounded by Cardassian soldiers.

"Kai Opaka, what happened-?"

"Silence," says the Cardassian squad commander. "It was by chance that we managed to find this place, and with a human no less!"

"What are you going to do to us?" Kira demanded.

"This place belongs to us, now, but I want to know more about its secrets. So, I am going to have you all interrogated, of course."

Kira looks around. She sees that Ranma was of no help, and that Opaka was not a fighter.

But she was.

'I got to think of something,' Kira thought to herself. Then, she looked at the Weeping Willow…

'Of course! The bird is not SAD, but it used its tears as a feint!'

Kira then raised her hands in the air.

"I'll tell you something about this place, if you let my friends go."

Curious, the commanding officer looks towards Kira.

"What?"

"I…I can help you find the secret vaults here," Kira says.

Cocky, the commander goes over to the girl. Two of her companions were out-of-commission, and the Bajoran girl was outnumbered. And, she had no weapons of any sort on her. So, he goes over to Kira.

"Okay, Bajoran. Tell me what you got."

"I'll do better than that. I'll SHOW you what I got!"

Faster than the blink of an eye, Kira performed the one-inch punch. So fast was the punch, that her foe's body would concave inward before the body had time to fly off in the distance. Kira would take down two more Cardassians before a reaction could occur.

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

To Kira, she could see the movements of her foes' muscles twitch, just before they fired their energy weapons at her. This gave the illusion of being faster than light, since energy weapons weren't as bound by gravity as "solid slugs" were. Finally, the last of her opponents became smart enough to figure out that him taking a hostage was a preferable course of hostage.

"Surrender, Bajoran, or this woman gets it!" the foe said, while pointing a gun at Opaka's head. "I recognize her as the Kai, so don't tempt fate!"

Kira looks at the Cardassian, picks up one of her fallen foe's guns and points at the last Cardassian.

"I mean it! I'll shoot her!"

Kira cocks her head.

"Kai Opaka is like a second mother to me. She'll understand that no matter what, Bajor, especially THIS place, is greater than the sum of its parts."  
ZAP!

Kira's energy weapon lanced a beam of energy through Opaka and the Cardassian, felling them both.

Kira dropped to her knees and cried tears. She has reached a level of her development that many have only dreamed of, but the cost of that power, even to protect what was most cherished, came at a price…

FLASH!

Kira found herself floating in a blue sky full of clouds. She realized that she was holding someone's hands.

"R-Ranma?" Kira says.

Ranma smiled, as he lets go.

"You've did it," Ranma says. "You've confronted a 'worst case scenario', and have over come it."

Kira looks around.

"Where are we? What is this?"

"This is the astral plane, home of the mind, and playground of spirit," Ranma says. "From here, we go on to the next phase of your training."

"And that is…"

"We are going to a place to further your training. But we can go back-"

"No, I'm ready."

"Good, then it is time to visit the Jedi Order."

And with that, Kira and Ranma flew through the astral plane to a place that used to exist a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

A short time later (as time can only be measured in a realm that was timeless)…

Kira was amazed at what she saw…

"What is this place, Ranma?" Kira says. She knew that none of what she was seeing was not "real", but the detail of these halls were amazing…

"This is the Jedi Temple, a place that was located on Coruscant," Ranma says. He appeared in his ox-blood red Jedi Robes, while Kira was dressed formal Bajoran clothing.

"Where is this Coruscant?"

"It was in the Lucas Galaxy, a long time ago."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

Ranma sighs. Even now, his heart nearly breaks.

"Ranma?"

"From what I know, the Lucas Galaxy, as well as many other galaxies was destroyed in a sector of the Universe known as 'Sector 3600', also known as 'The Mad God Sector'."

"I don't understand."

"The Universe is divided into 3600 'sliced' sections…kind of like a piece of fruit. Everything outside of 'normal space' is considered to be Sector 3601, and no organic life can be sustained. And no, I don't know why this is the case, but it is. Consider my fruit analogy again. If the 3600 sectors represent the 'meat' of the fruit, then sector 3601 represents the skin."

"That make sense, I guess…"

"Anyway, the sector of space that Coruscant was in had been taken over by a dark entity that would be known as 'The Mad God'. A battle to prevent this menace from spreading its evil to the rest of the Universe ensued, which resulted in the deaths of every living creature in that part of the Universe…including the Mad God itself. It's one big graveyard now, and thinking about all my experiences there…"

Kira could see how choked up Ranma was becoming. And then something comes to mind.

"Are you the last of these Jedi?"

"Thankfully no, but…still…"

"It's okay, Ranma."

Ranma nods his head in thanks.

"But, if the Jedi Temple is gone, why are we here?"

"Just because the Jedi are…gone from the Universe, for the most part, we can still commune with the Jedi that have long since gone. But I want to get official approval from my colleagues before I resume your training. I needed to make sure that you complete your awakening before your training continues."

"And if they don't approve?"

"Then there are other options. And remember, be respectful and mindful of protocol."

"Okay…"

Kira and Ranma get to a pair of great wooden doors.

"Ready, Nerys?"

"Ready, Ranma," Kira says, as she straightens herself out.

"Good."

Ranma faces the door.

"Jedi Council, I seek an audience," Ranma says with authority.

CHUNK…

As the doors slowly opened, Kira felt the chill of age sweep over her. Somehow, the Bajoran felt that she was about to be in the presence of giants…

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ranma Trek Odyssey! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

_Starfleet Captain Major Kira Nerys continues to reflect her time with Admiral Ranma Saotome during the time of the occupation of Bajor by the Cardassian Union…_

When Kira Nerys was a little girl, she was told stories of fantastical places, where the gods and men walked hand-in-hand in the Temple of the Prophets. Being here in this "place", Kira wondered if those stories were, in fact, true.

"Master Ranma ben Yoda…welcome," Jedi Master Mace Windu says, as he nods. "It has been a long time."

"It has, Master Windu," Ranma replies. He then looks over to his old master. "Master Yoda."

"Good memory, you still have, my padawan," Jedi Master Yoda says jokingly. "Come to YOU, normally I must."

"Busy, I've been."

"Regardless, it is good to see you again, my brother," Jedi Master Obi-Wan ("Ben") Kenobi says.

"So, what brings you by?" Jedi Mistress Leia ben Ranma asked.

"I want to have official sanction to take on another student," Ranma says.

It must be noted that the Jedi Knights who survived the Jedi Purge of 20 BBY ("Before Battle of Yavin") created the tradition of a padawan learner adopting the first name of their first teacher as their last name. This was done for two reasons. One, it allows for the creation of a lineage of instruction, and, two, the alternate name would come in handy when hiding from the anti-Jedi _pogrom_. That didn't mean that one permanently gives up their birth names, but one can simply adopt another. Thus, in this case, Ranma Saotome trained Leia ben Yoda (with "ben" meaning "of" or "from"), while Ranma ben Yoda was trained by the great Yoda.

"It looks like you've already started that process," says Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn says. "So why would you need our 'approval'?"

"Well, you weren't looking for approval when you wanted to train Anakin."

"And look what happened. I was foolish enough to think that my influence alone would have been enough taper his anger."

Silence.

"Masters, let's not dwell on the past," Jedi Master Luke ben Usagi says. "Suffice it to say that we ALL have gathered here to make an important decision-"

Just then, the great doors open up.

"Sorry we're late, Masters," says Jedi Mistress Usagi ben Obi-Wan, as she strolls into the chambers of the Jedi Council.

"Which is all Usagi's fault," says Jedi Mistress Ami ben Mace with a giggle.

Unlike Ranma's ox-blood robes, Usagi wore white robes while Ami's were blue. "Hey, trying to deal with a crying baby can test even the most stoic of Jedi-"

Then, Usagi sees Ranma…with a girl.

"Another one, Ranma?" Usagi says with an arched-eyebrow.

"Hey, Usa-usa," Ranma says, as he blushed slightly. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yeah, I BET."

"Actually, we were called precisely because one of us wanted to acquire a padawan learner, Ranma," Ami says. "I didn't know that you wanted one, especially since you haven't kept in contact with the College of Mercury, or with the Anla'Shok lately."

"Well, Starfleet has been requesting my services for 'Black Ops', lately," says Ranma. "Personally, I think their reasoning sucks."

For a while, Kira had been silent. She could tell that everyone present was familiar with her teacher…

"Nevertheless, we are glad that you two are here," says Jedi Master Anakin ben Luke. "As long as at least nine masters present, we can officially commence with the business at hand.

Anakin, the son of Leia and the privateer (and smuggler) Han Solo of Corellia, was named after his maternal grandfather Anakin Skywalker, otherwise known as the infamous "Sith Lord" Darth Vader. For years, Anakin was afraid that he would follow in his grandfather's footsteps by becoming a Sith. Thankfully, that fear was enough to make sure that such a thing would NOT happen.

"Thank you, my fellow masters," Ranma says.

"We'll talk later," Usagi says, before taking her seat.

"So, young lady," Qui-Gon begins. "Introductions are in order."

Kira swallows hard. Ranma had told her that when she is interviewed, she had to speak truthfully. And so…

"My name is Kira Nerys," Kira says.

"And why do you want to become a Jedi?" Mace asks.

"I…I want to be able to help free my people from bondage…"

For an hour, Kira was quizzed and tested by the assembled Jedi. They found that she had the potential to become a Jedi, but there was something…lacking.

A short time later, Kira found herself looking over at the big-blue skies from a balcony of the Jedi Temple. The foundation of the temple sat within the penumbral realm of what used to be the Lucas Galaxy. In fact, the astral plane IS the penumbral realm, while the spirit world is found in the umbral realm. She could see dwellings and other buildings that seemed to expand outward…

"Penny for your thoughts?" says a voice.

Kira turns around and sees Ranma standing there.

"What's happening to our bodies, Ranma?" Kira asked.

"Well, for one, not much time—if any—has passed for us," Ranma says, as he leans on the railing. "And even if that's the case, Kai Opaka will take care of our bodies."

Kira turns Ranma.

"How long are we going to be here?"

"Not sure. I say…we could be here a good ten cycles, relatively speaking."

"TEN CYCLES?"

"Relax, Nerys. I did say 'relatively speaking', after all."

"Oh."

"That is, if I can get approval first."

"And if you don't?"

"There are other options."

"Ranma?"

Kira and Ranma turn to see Usagi and Ami standing there by the entrance to the balcony.

"Have the Council made a decision?" Ranma asked.

"Not yet," Usagi says. "Master Windu wishes to…deliberate the matter further."

"In the mean time, I can take Miss Kira to explore the temple," Ami says.

Kira looks at Ranma.

"Go ahead, Nerys," Ranma says. "I'll be around."

Kira nods her head, and goes with Ami, leaving Usagi behind with Ranma.

"So," Ranma says.

"So," Usago replies. "Are you having sex with that girl?"

"What?" Ranma says, as he is taken aback. "No!"

"Sigh. You will."

"How can you say something about that?"

"It's a woman's intuition. I see it in the way she looks at you, Ranma."

"Ah, you're just imagining things."

"So why the special interest in this Kira Nerys?"

"Remember when I had first visited Bajor?"

"Yeah, it was one of your last mission before you retired from Starfleet as the captain of the _Enterprise-B_. What of it?"

"There, I met a poet named Akorem Laan who swore that he knew me. Well, naturally, I didn't believe him, until he showed me documentation that I was to be some sort of Warrior for the people of Bajor. Well, I ran this by Section 31's 'probability statisticians', and they confirmed that my so-called 'destiny' was linked to the Bajorans."

"Like those clowns know anything," Usagi says.

"Tell me about."

"So, what happened next?"

"They wanted to use me as their religious figure to subtly influence the Bajorans. Section 31 thought that the Federation could use the prophecies to establish influence in the Bajoran sector. Well, I refused to do it. However, I knew that Section 31 wasn't going to stop pestering me about it, so that's when I accepted the assignment aboard the _SS Raven_."

"Well, you should have gone to Bajor instead, considering what happened to…our family."

"How was I supposed to know that we would have gotten caught up in Borg activity?"

"Well…forget it. Wait, I just thought of something. Wouldn't Section 31's plan have gotten the Cardassians nervous about the encroachment of the Federation?"

"That's precisely what happened. The Obsidian Order had gotten word that Section 31 was making plans for Bajor, and so they used the resources depletion Cardassia as an excuse to invade Bajor."

"So, in other words, it's Federation's fault."

"Yeah."

"So, where do you come in all this?"

"Wanting to 'correct' their mistake, Section 31 has been sending me to Bajor to help with the Resistance. Training her to be a Jedi is my way of rectifying matters."

"I see. You do know that if you are caught, the Cardassians will view it as a provocation. We've already had a war with them over territory."

"I know that. But…I feel responsible somehow."

"And that is where Miss Kira comes in."

"Yes. She's the daughter of one my contacts that I had made over the years, and…she seemed like a natural."

"I do sense a powerful spirit within the girl," Usagi says. "You know, she reminds me of a Bajoran girl who became 'Sailor Bajor'."

"How do you know?" Ranma asks.

"Old memories, Ranma. If I recall, the night of the attack on the Silver Millennium, Mother was inducting the latest generation of Sailor Scouts from Betazed, Andor, Tellera, Vulcan, Bajor, Q'onos, Trill, Ocampa and a few others. She wanted to expand the ranks of the 'Sailor Scouts' based upon the warnings that Sailor Pluto had been picking up."

"'Sailor Pluto'?"

"You know, Setsuna, Hoshi's advisor at 'Crystal Tokyo'."

"Oh, THAT Sailor Pluto. I've always felt that she was a bit of a cold fish."

"Ranma!"

"Sorry…I'm just saying."

"Anyway," Usagi says, as she continues her story. "I don't know what exactly happened after I died, but Chaos was responsible for the attacks on the Silver Millennium and everything related to that. She was the one who—through her various avatars like Metallia, Wiseman, Pharaoh 90, Nehellenia, Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Chaos—managed to give me a hard time over the years."

"Um, no disrespect intended, but those names mean nothing to me."

"Fine! Look, it was Chaos who authorized the attack on the Moon Kingdom the night the last of possessor of the title 'Sailor Bajor' was inducted into the ranks of the Sailor Scouts. I don't know whatever happened to her, but I sense…something familiar about Kira. I'm just saying so, that's all."

"So you're saying that Kira…maybe an heir to that power?"

"It's possible."

"So why not make Nerys a Sailor Scout?"

"I'm not, at least not at this time."

"And the reason being…?"

"When a Sailor Scout or a Sailor Knight awakes, he or she does so when Fate and Destiny deems it so. I get the sense that it is not Miss Kira's time to become a Sailor Scout…if she IS a Sailor Scout."

"Great, just what I need: superstitious nonsense."

"So says the one with the shape-shifting curse."

"Touché."

"Look, I'll back you up on your endeavors. Heck, if you and 'Miss Thing' hook up, I'm not going to say anything. We LONG since agreed to have an open relationship, considering who we are. But promise me that you'll return home safely. I can deal with being a single mother, but I want to make sure that our daughter Aikiko has access to her father. Okay?"

"Okay, Usa-usa," Ranma says, as he takes Usagi's hands. "But, I'm telling ya, I'm NOT hooking up with Nerys!"

"Oh, you will be…you WILL be."

"Stop that…that reminds me of something Master Yoda would say."

"Sorry about that."

A short time later, Ranma and Kira stood in front of the assembled Jedi Council.

"We have agreed to endorse your training of your _padawan_, Master Jedi," Mace says.

"Thank you, sir…fellow masters," Ranma says with a slight bow.

"I promise to uphold the traditions of the Jedi," Kira says.

"See, we will," Yoda says. "We welcome you, nevertheless."

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Ranma Trek Odyssey! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

_Starfleet Captain Kira Nerys of Bajor continues to recall her early years with Admiral Ranma Saotome of Earth…_

The moon "Mustafar"—located somewhere in the distant "Lucas Galaxy"—was an unusual celestial body, in that it had an active molten core that belies it small size. Scientist theorized that in the distant future, it would begin the process of developing into a life-sustaining environment. Interestingly, this process has somewhat began with the indigenous Mustafarians, which were divided into two sentient races: "Northern" and "Southern". In the mean time, Mustafar was under the domain of Techno Union, which uses its advance shipping apparatus to corner the market on raw materials. Since the raw ore on this hellish environment was already liquefied, ore processing cost are relatively low.

In the waning days of the Old Republic, Mustafar became the home of a group of allied worlds known as "Confederacy of Independent Systems" ("CIS"), or simply "The Separatists". Although their cause was "just"—which dealt with stifling regulations brought on by the Galactic Republic—in truth the creation of the CIS was the brain child of a Sith Lord wanted to create enough chaos throughout the Lucas Galaxy, that his ascension to power would become complete. And as a Sith Lord, Darth Sidious was a master "chessman" who thought one step ahead of the opposition, the much-vaunted Jedi Order. In the end, Sidious' stratagem resulted in the fall of the Jedi, and the ascension of an Empire…ruled by the Sith. The Sith—an off-shoot of the Jedi who believed that acquisition of power through master of "The Force"—dominance would last only 25 years, which ended when Sidious' apprentice, Darth Vader, chose to slay his master after turning away from the Dark Side.

On this day of training, Jedi Padawan Kira Nerys of Bajor (of the Milky Way Galaxy) witnesses a re-enactment of how Ranma dealt with Vader's betrayal of the Jedi…

As a silvery craft of the senator of the planet Naboo, made its final approach to this hellish world of Mustafar, there was a debate as to what course of action regarding one Anakin Skywalker.

"We're about to land, Padme," Usagi says, as she looked down at the flight deck. "Ugh, why can't Ani pick a better spot to hide?"

Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo said nothing, as she scanned the mining facility below. For some reason, Anakin had a secret mission to attend to on this molten world.

"Padme?"

"Sorry, Usagi," Padme says. "I'm just worried about Ani."

Usagi says nothing. She knew that Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi by becoming the Sith Lord Apprentice "Darth Vader", thanks to the security records acquired by herself and the few remaining Jedi left. If it hadn't been for Usagi's influence over Captain Cody—a clone troop commander who accompanied Usagi and her (recently deceased) Jedi mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi to the planet Utapau, in order to capture or kill the Separatist military commander General Grievous—more Jedi would have been killed than otherwise. In fact, there were a sizeable number of Clone Troop members that ended up helping the Jedi escape destruction before they themselves felt the ire of Palpatine vis-à-vis the second generation of clones later on.

Now, with Jedi Master Yoda confront Palpatine—aka "Darth Sidious"—it was time to confront the one who was instrumental in bringing about the collapse of the Jedi Order: Anakin Skywalker, otherwise known as "Darth Vader".

"So am I," Usagi says, as she stroked her pet cabbit "Tho-Ohki", who was perched on her right shoulder.

"Th-owwww," Tho-Ohki mulled sadly. He always thought that 'Ani' was a nice kid…

"Promise me that you'll let me talk to him first, okay?" Padme asked with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but you DO know that I have to stop, if he continues his 'new career'."

"I…I understand."

Usagi squeezed her dear friend's hand in support.

"Good luck," Usagi says to Padme. "You know how MEN get when they think they're right."

Padme smiles in reply, as she squeezed Usagi's hand. Then, she leaves.

Usagi exhales deeply, as she leans back in her seat-

"BOO," says a familiar voice from behind.

Usagi nearly jumped up from her seat.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Ranma says, as he sat down at the cockpit.

"Ranma!" Usagi says, as she smacked him on the arm. "Don't SCARE me like that!"

"Okay, okay," Ranma replies. "Sheesh!"

"Anyway…what are you doing here anyway?"

"Master Yoda asked me to back you up in case something goes awry."

"What? He thinks I can't handle Ani or something?"

"Well…"

"Figures."

"No, it's just that since I took him on as my personal student in Musabetsu Kakuto, Yoda is simply being cautious."

"Humph. Wait, where's C-3P0? He should have warned me about you, if you stowed away on this ship."

"Deactivated him remotely."

"Using the Force?"

"What else?"

And then, they felt a disturbance in the Force.

"We better see what's happening," Usagi says, as she gets up.

"Right behind you, babe," Ranma says, as he got up as well.

Usagi then stopped her movements. She then turned around.

"Promise me that you will take care of the others…if something happens to me, okay?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi-"

"Promise me, okay?"

Ranma sighs. He knew that Usagi was referring to T'Pol, Hoshi Sato and their latest traveling companion Ami Mizuno, also known as "Sailor Mercury". Ami came upon the scene in the manner that their previous traveling companion Minako Aino—also known as "Sailor Venus"—had arrived upon the scene: by way of Sailor Pluto's machinations. For some reason, the _senshi_ of Pluto was convinced that Usagi needed extra protection throughout her travels. So, at specific points in her journey with Ranma and the others, one Sailor Scout will arrive after another departs. Now, it was Ami's turn, but had been killed on Utapau by Grievous, along with Obi-Wan Kenobi. The only thing Usagi could do was to make sure that she would be reborn on some human-dominated world, like Naboo, Alderaan, Corellia or something. Thus, Usagi wanted to make sure that there would be someone to make sure that Ami is fully restored to her normal self.

After thing things over for about a minute, Ranma nods his head.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Usagi removes Tho-Ohki from her shoulders.

"Be a good guy, and behave, okay?" Usagi says to the cabbit.

"Th-mewwwww…"

With that, the two Jedi Knights exits the Nabooan ship…only to see Anakin choking the life out of his supposed love Padme.

"Ani, no!" Usagi says, as she and Ranma exited the ship.

Jedi Knight-turned-Sith Lord Anakin Skywalker turned to face Ranma and Usagi, as he held his wife Padme Amidala by the neck using just The Force. He then turned his full attention back to his pregnant wife.

"You brought them here!" Anakin cried.

Ranma stepped forth. He cursed himself for not recognizing the signs of Darkness emitting from his friend and student. But with the war taking up so much of his time…

"Let-her-GO!" Ranma yelled, as he projected his voice towards Anakin. This was just what he needed in order to get Anakin's attention.

Anakin drops Padme to the ground, and faces his old friends.

"You two turned her against me!" Anakin cried out, as he removed his dark-brown Jedi cloak.

Usagi's eyes widened. She has seen this madness before…from Alia, her sister-in-law.

"Don't put this on US, Ani!" Ranma replied. "I TOLD you not to trust Palpatine, and you went on to do so anyway."

"But…he promised to save Padme's life-!"

Usagi looked at Anakin, as she goes over to where Padme was lying still.

"Keep away from her!" Anakin says, as he rounds on Usagi.

"Hey, pay attention to me," Ranma says, as he intercepts Anakin's path, getting in his old friends way. "You've done enough damage already."

"Ranma, Padme's hurt badly," Usagi says. "I can keep her vitals functioning…but there's something preventing me from correcting…the damage that Anakin had caused."

"You will NOT take her away from me-!"

"Your anger and idiocy has already done that," Ranma says, as he removed his own ox-blood Jedi robes, and allowed thenm to fall on the landing pad. "Because you didn't trust your friends…you become the thing you, Usagi and I swore to destroy. I'm…disappointed in you, Little Brother."

Cracka-DOOM!

"Don't lecture ME, Ranma! I see through the lies of the Jedi! They are the ones who wanted to use me to get to Palpatine!"

"Then what are we to YOU? Damn it Anakin, remember when I first met you? Remember all the time and effort WE put into winning that pod race? Remember when we won? Why are you treating us like we just MET you?"

"Because…because…"

Ranma closes his eyes.

"Please…don't tell me it's because of the promotion thing."

During the so-called "Clone Wars", Ranma and Usagi were both promoted to the rank of "General" rather than just "Commander", mostly due to their respective military experiences, while Ami and Anakin were promoted to just to the rank of "Commander". Anakin never gotten over the fact that he should have received the recognition that he though he deserved. In particular, Anakin chaffed at the idea that he had to follow orders of a _girl_.

"I'm supposed to be the Chosen One! I'm supposed to be rewarded for my efforts. At least MY Empire will recognize me…where the Jedi did NOT."

"'Empire?' When we signed up to be Jedi, we gave our WORD to protect and nurture the Galactic Republic! Last time I checked, it was NOT an empire!"

Anakin turns his back on Ranma.

"If you are not with me…you are my enemy. Don't make me fight you!"

Ranma shakes his head, as he removes his lightsaber from his "belt". Usagi sees this.

"Ranma…?"

"I know. Get Padme some help. I have to take care of this."

Usagi looks at Padme, then at Anakin.

"Alright," Usagi says, as she resigns to the inevitable fight.

Ranma nods his head, and then faces Anakin. All of his experiences as a swordman came to the fore.

"I will do what I must to end this madness, Ani," Ranma says.

SNAP-Hzzzz…

The familiar beam of yellow light sprouts to form a golden blade of energy. The 'hilt' of the sword was designed with Juraian sensibilities, thanks to Ranma's time on the distant world of Jurai…where the inhabitants also uses swords whose blades were made from energy. In fact, both Ranma and Usagi had their own Juraian blades, but it was under the watch of the Jedi that they learned how to make their own.

One thing for sure: Anakin was talented enough to master the more advanced levels of the Musabetsu Kakuto. And even if Ranma was more powerful than Anakin can ever be, Ranma will engage Anakin in mortal combat as a Jedi. Unfortunately, with their respective aggressive styles, this means that the battle between two former friends is about to get hairy…

"I expect nothing less, 'Big Brother'," Anakin says, as he suddenly leaps backwards-

SNAP-Hzzzzz…

-And struck the first blow.

BLAM!

Thus, the fight was on-

"Computer, freeze program," Ranma says, as he walks forward.

CHIRP!

Now, everything stood still, thanks to Capsule Corp "portable holographic generator".

"So, what have we learned, Kira?" Ranma says, as he walks around the scene. Since returning from the Penumbral Realms, Ranma was having Kira go over his old logs as a part of her overall training.

Kira thinks for a moment.

"Well, you could have snuck out of the ship before hand, thereby prevent Padme Amidala from getting hurt," Kira says. "And Padme made the mistake in thinking that this…Darth Vader would be reasonable, thereby putting her life in danger."

"Very good. Every conceivable means to prevent the situation from escalating was thrown out that day. And, as you will see, there were severe consequences. And wait until you see how we managed to leave Mustafar by way of Tho-Ohki...after Ani and I ended up trashing Padme's ship during our battle."

"I see. Ranma, how…did you really feel about what happened between the two of you…and HIM."

Ranma thinks for a moment and then looks at the image of Anakin Skywalker.

"To be honest, fighting someone that close to me broke my heart. I just hope that you will never have to be put into such a position."

And with that, Ranma resumes his instruction, while Kira mulls over her thoughts.

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Ranma Trek Odyssey! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

_Starfleet Captain Kira Nerys continues to reflect upon her early with Admiral Ranma Saotome…_

Three months has passed since Ranma Saotome took the Bajoran Kira Nerys as his student in the ways of the Jedi. For a long time, much of Kira's training took place in the Valley of Lost Time, where the Bajorans hid their most precious cultural and religious artifacts. Unfortunately, not all of the Bajoran Orbs had been safely secured when Bajor was invaded. The Orbs, originally found orbiting around Bajor itself, consists of: the Orb of Prophecy and Change, the Orb of Wisdom, the Orb of Time, the Orb of Contemplation, the Orb of Memory, the Orb of Destiny, the Orb of Truth, the Orb of Souls, and the Orb of Unity. These nine Orbs represent the means in which the Prophets—extra-dimensional entities that dwell beyond space and time within a stable _wormhole_—could communicate with the inhabitants of Bajor.

However, unknown to all, there were two "hidden" Orbs: The Orb of Power and The Orb of the Emissary. The Orb of Power (as in "Absolute power corrupts…absolutely") contained the essence of the most powerful of the Pah-Wraith: Iblis Shataan. It was thought that the only way to prevent the Pah-Wraith from escaping the Bajoran "Fire Caves" was by separating the rank-and-file from the instigator, as well as to prepare a key test for the future _senshi_ of Bajor. In the future, the Cardassian "Dukat", with the help of an apostate named Vedek Fala, would discover this orb. Tapping just a fraction of the orb's power, Dukat would then go on to murder a Trill named "Jadzia Dax" and seal the Bajoran wormhole. However, Dukat would use the orb to unleash the power within—Iblis Shataan—in an attempt to create an avatar in the human Ranma Saotome…

However, those events were bit far off to contemplate about.

As Kira Nerys looked at the Orb of the Prophets, she wondered if her_ gods_ have truly forsaken the people of Bajor.

"Penny for your thoughts?" says Kai Opaka, as she stepped into the chamber where the last orb was being held.

Kira turns around to look at the supreme religious leader of the people. As Kai, it was her job to guide Bajor through these trying times, as well as contribute to the writing of the "Bajoran Bible". In the past, there have been attempts to eliminate this text by the Cardassians to no avail. Opaka hopes that she can see the day when Bajor is freed, and that her successor can continue the tradition.

"'Penny'?"

"It's a proverb that Master Ranma once told me about," Opaka says with a smile. "It means, 'Do you have any thoughts to share'?"

Kira muses for a moment.

"Kira?"

"What is your opinion of Master Ranma?" Kira asked.

"I think he is a fine man…for a non-Bajoran."

"Oh, I see…"

Opaka notices Kira's 'blush'.

"Is there…something you wish to ask?"

"Um, is it wrong to…be attractive to a non-Bajoran? I mean, we're trying to free our people for off-worlders, and yet…I don't want to see Master Ranma go."

"Let me see something," Opaka says, as she gets up and personal. "Let me check your Pah…"

Kira stood still as Opaka clasp Kira's right earlobe.

"Just as I thought," Opaka says with satisfaction.

"What is it?"

"Well, for one, you are definitely attracted to Master Ranma, and for another…you and he will be tied together for years to come."

"Does this mean that we'll…get together?" Kira asked nervously. "I don't know…how humans mate."

"It's hard to say. For all we know, you and Master Ranma could merely be close friends."

"Huh."

"Did you at least consult with the Prophets?"

"I did, but all I could see was a baby girl in my hands…one who is born without nose ridges, and that I would be forced to give her up for her protection."

"Interesting. That might be the sign that you needed in where to pursue your relationship with Master Ranma."

Opaka then places a hand on Kira's right shoulder.

"What ever you decide, it will be the will of the Prophets," Opaka says with gentle persuasion, which elicited only a mere nod in return from Kira.

"So, what are you going to do next, Nerys?" Opaka says, as she lets go.

"I have to meet with the Jedi Council for final approval," Kira says, as she absently twirled her "rats braid". They will decide if I have passed 'The Trials'."

"If you mean by freeing those villagers from that labor camp in your home province, while you were visiting your father, then I say that you have more than adequately passed these trials with 'flying colors'."

"'Flying colors'?"

"Another one of Master Ranma's proverbs."

"Oh."

_A short time later…_

"Are you ready for your evaluation, Kira?" Ranma says, as he waited by the Great Door that lead into the chambers of the Jedi Council. He was dressed in his traditional Jedi clothing.

"I am, Master Ranma," Kira says, as she bowed her head in thanks. Her Jedi clothing was influenced by the traditional colors and styles of Bajor. On her belt was her lightsaber, which emitted a sword made from energy that possessed a blue-hue. In the old days, such a color signify one to be a "Jedi Guardian" (one who prefers action to words), though this protocol is not uniformly the case, as in the case of Jedi Master Ami ben Mace, who chose the color of her blade to match her role as "Sailor Mercury". But as a matter of practice, a Jedi padawan learner chooses the crystal that empowers the lightsaber based solely on intuition. Hence, Kira's choice in crystals during the building of her lightsaber was a perfect fit.

"Good," Ranma says, as he turns to face the huge door, before knocking. As if on cue, the doors open upon the third knock.

"It looks…dark in there," Kira commented.

"Think of it…as a surprise celebration," Ranma says with a smile.

"Really?" Kira says with surprise.

Ranma merely responded by directing Kira to step inside. Tentatively, she does as she is directed to do so.

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

All around Kira, lightsabers of varying colors light up. At the head of this was Master Yoda. Kira looks back to see that Ranma, also with his cloak's hood over his head, had his lightsaber held high. Slowly, in cadence, he circled around Kira until he stood next to Yoda, his own Master.

"Knell, young one," Master Yoda says, as he stood on his perch.

Kira did as she was told. Throughout her time in the Penumbra, she has learned more about the Universe and of different species than she could have ever dreamed possible. Since time flowed different in the Penumbra, ten years "there" was merely ten days back on Bajor. In time, she learned to travel directly to the Penumbra, rather than merely use astral projection means in doing so. And now, she was ready to "graduate" to the next level of her development…

"Kira Nerys of Bajor," Ranma says. "You have been obstinate…quick to anger…and reckless at times. However, you proved your courage…learned to temper your emotions…and have developed your skills beyond that of a freedom fighter. You, my padawan, are ready to become…a warrior. Master Yoda?"

Yoda nods his head in reply. He then faces Kira.

"Honor, is mine to grant you this title."

Yoda lowers his blade close to Kira's left shoulder.

"By the right of the Jedi…

Yoda lifts his blade up and over to Kira's right shoulder.

"By the authority of this Council, grant you I will the title…Knight-"

SWIPE!

In one swift move, Yoda cuts off Kira's padawan braid with his lightsaber.

"…Of the Republic!"

"Congratulations, Jedi Knight Nerys ben Ranma," Jedi Master Leia ben Ranma says with a smile. "Welcome…to the family."

And with that, Kira became a Jedi Knight…

_Sometime later…_

Edon Shakaar was working on patching up a power unit at base camp, when he sees a shadow. He looks up.

"Hello, Shakaar," Kira says, as she smiled.

"Kira?" Shakaar says, as he stands. Before him stands a rather serene looking Kira. "Is that…you?"

Kira smiles.

"Yes, Shakaar."

Shakaar hugs Kira for a brief moment.

"Where is…Ranma?"

"He needed to do a favor for Kai Opaka, but he'll be here in a few days."

"Good. I have much to discuss with you…"

A few days later, Ranma enters Shakaar's base camp. He had gone to one of the isolated provinces to investigate the possibility that another Orb was still on Bajor, but discovered two things: one, an orb called "The Orb of Power" had once been at that location, and, two, a fragment of that orb had produced an entity known as "The Dal'Rok", which could only be banished after a _Sirah_ banishes it with tales of inspiration to the populace…thanks to the same fragment. In the end, Ranma, on advice from Opaka, elected to leave the situation alone, since the storytelling skills of the Sirah were more important than the fragment itself.

"Odd," Ranma says, as he enters the encampment. "I wonder…"

Ffffft!

Ranma felt a dart pinch his neck.

"I'm sorry, Master Ranma," said the Bajoran woman Trentin Fala, as she and her male companion Latha Mabrin points their rifles at Ranma. "We cannot interfere what we have in mind."

"Kira told us how to subdue a Jedi," Latha says. "As long as you are not in danger, you can be subdued. That drug will knock you out."

Ranma shock his head, as he pressed different parts of his pressure points of his body.

"Did she also tell you how a Jedi could overcome such a tactic?"

Latha took aim at Ranma, but-

"No, don't," Trentin says, as she directed Latha to lower his weapon.

"But-"

"No. I don't know why Shakaar tried to guilt trip Nerys into bombing Gul Pirak's residence-"

Ranma immediately opens his mind, and zeroes in on Kira's location.

"You can't stop it, you know," Latha says with a smirk. "You're too LATE."

"Oh…really?" Ranma says, as he places his middle finger and index fingers on his forehead, before disappearing.

"???"

Meanwhile, Kira, Shakaar and the others with them scope out the layout of Gul Pirak's residence. Apparently, he had friends and family with him that day.

"Now, all we have to do is take care this bastard is place the bomb at the banquet hall for maximum damage," Shakaar says. "Furel and Lupaza will stand guard while you plant the bomb."

As Shakaar told these things to her, Kira's mind was in a buzz. Three days ago, Shakaar had told her that Gul Pirak, commanding officer of the weapons depot at the Bajoran city of Hathon, had had fifteen farmers summarily executed for not displaying the Cardassian standard on their collective farms. However, based upon what she has seen and experienced these past few months, Kira came to a decision.

"No," Kira says, as she shook her head. "I'm not going to do it."

Kira began to get up, only to have Shakaar hold her down.

"No, I can't let you-"

"You can't do WHAT?" Kira cocked her head sideways.

Upon seeing this, Shakaar knew that this was the look that told him that NO ONE was going to tell Kira Nerys what to do.

"Fine, but you'll NEVER be a part of my cell ever again!"

"If that's the case, then so be it. But never mistake my decision to not engage in indiscriminate killing for weakness. I am Bajoran, and I will free our homeworld…MY way, if need be."

And with that, Kira leaves the compound grounds.

"What are we going to do?" asked Furel. "Should we go after her?"

Shakaar thought for a moment.

"No, let her go. We still can make Pirak pay for what he has done!"

As Kira cuts through the farmlands, she wondered if she has done the right thing. Perhaps, she has been too influenced by Ranma's ways. She needed time to think about…things.

Unknown to Kira, she was "shadowed" by her master and mentor, who had a smile on his face.

_A few months later…_

Kira Nerys was feeding refugees at a detention center at Ashalla—the capital city of Bajor—when-

'Please, ma'am…can I have some more?'

Kira looks up to see Ranma standing near the line.

"Master Ranma?"

'Hey,' Ranma says, as he smiles broadly. 'How's it been?'

Kira looks around the room, where she sees a Cardassian guardsmen standing around. However, no one around her seemed to notice, so…

'Where are you?' Kira thinks telepathically.

'I'm at the inn by the monastery,' Ranma replies likewise. 'Meet me there when you have a chance…'

And with that, Ranma's image was gone.

After work, Kira hurries to Ranma's room as quickly as possible…without arousing suspicion. Once she arrived, Kira straightens her frock, and pulls back her hair a bit.

"What am I doing?" Kira says. "I'm acting like some sort of love sick school girl…"

Kira then knocks on the door.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Come in," came a voice.

Kira gingerly opens the door to see-

"Ranma!" Kira says, as she ran into his arms. She then suddenly steps back. "Er, I mean, Ranma. Hello."

"Hey, Kira," Ranma says while stifling a laugh. "How you been?"

Kira looks away.

"I don't know, Ranma. I…I want to do things by looking beyond perspective, but…"

"You don't know how," Ranma says.

"Yeah. I…I need to know whether or not I am of Bajor. And I am glad that you are here, because I want to give you…this to hold for me."

From pocket space, Kira presents Ranma her…lightsaber.

"Kira?"

"I need to…find myself. I won't forget who I am, but I need to do this. So, until I come to peace with myself, can you hold this for me?"

Ranma nods his head in reply, as he clutches the weapon in his hand.

"I...hope that the Jedi Council won't be mad at you for my decision."

"Well, better this than turn to the Dark Side. And besides...you're MY problem, not their's."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So, what brings you by?"

"I wanted to see you again before I left Bajor," Ranma says.

"We'll I…see you again?"

"Yes, I'm sure you will. I'm practically the only 'Starfleeter' with first hand knowledge of what's going on here on Bajor, so you never know."

"Then I guess that this is a 'see you later', then."

"It is. Take care, Nerys," Ranma says, as he is was about to employ the use of the Instant Transmission technique back to Earth. In a few weeks, he's supposed to attend orientation at the Starfleet Academy. It sucked that he had to give up his ranked status in order to rejoin Starfleet, but Usagi didn't mind, so…

"You, too, Ranma," Kira sasy, as Ranma was about to fade…

"WAIT!" Kira shouted.

"What?" Ranma says, as he aborted his teleportation.

"Could you spend…the day with me?" Kira asked.

"Okay," Ranma says, totally oblivious to what Kira had in mind. "What do you have in mind?"

"Lots of things, Ranma…lots of things."

"?"

**END FLASHBACK!**

"To think that Ranma would mean more to me than-" Kira mumbled to herself.

"Pardon, Captain?" Ambassador Princess Nodoka asked, curious as to what the Bajoran officer was about to say about her son.

"Um, nothing. If you can just follow me…"

_Meanwhile…_

Captain Usagi Tsukino sat on a bench at "Boothby's Grove", named in honor of the Starfleet Academy's grounds keeper and gardener who had died rather recently. At the moment, she was using her time to play a classic game called a "Crossword Puzzle"…

"Hmmm," Usagi says to herself, as she scrolled the view-screen of her pad. "What's a five-letter acronym for 'being in trouble beyond belief'?"

"Try 'fubar'," says a voice in front of Usagi.

"Hey, that fits…James," Usagi says, as she fills in the blank before looking up at her old friend and former commanding officer. "And you should tell me who your cosmetic surgeon is; I just LOVE the work."

"Only you can get away with calling me 'James', Usagi," Kirk says, as he sat down besides her.

"I should hope so, after giving you a special birthday present that one time…before Khan showed up."

"Oh? And what was that?"

"Me."

"Oh."

"And I recall, Ranma was pretty upset with you for a while."

"Weren't you guys separated for a while?"

"Well…"

"No wonder he was pissed-off."

"Hey, we have had an exception clause for a long time before I gave you your birthday present, and he used HIS when he slept with Uhura."

Usagi stretched her neck.

"Besides…HER I don't mind so much, especially after getting him to be more 'cultured'."

"You're talking about those violin lessons."

"Bingo. I love my husband, but he can be a bit uncouth sometimes when it comes to the Fine Arts."

"Did he ever continue playing the violin?"

"As a matter fact he still does. He's gotten good enough to be invited to participated in Starfleets' Philharmonic Festival every year that is held every year on Andor."

"Huh."

Silence.

"So…Gary is back, I presume," Usagi says, already knowing the answer.

"Indeed, which means that he'll be coming after all of us."

"I rather take the fight to HIM for a change. But this new assignment I have JUST received will make things difficult to manage, especially since I have to go to Bajor for the official signing of that planet's admittance into the Federation."

"Yeah, I heard that you were the new Captain of the _Enterprise. _Congratulations."

"Thanks. You don't mind?"

"No. Well, maybe a little, but I know that you'll take good care of her."

"Not unless Gary takes care of US, first," Usagi says with worry.

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Ranma Trek Odyssey! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters or situations belongs to me. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 11

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Dr. Amanda Rogers-Saotome used her scanner to examine her mother-in-law.

"I am telling you," Princess Nodoka says, as she sat on the examination bed in the medical ward aboard Deep Space Nine. "I am quite well. After all, I am Juraian."

"Actually, Auntie Nodoka, you are demi-Juraian," Amanda says, as she examines her readings. "As such, your physiology is not on par with that of a pure-blooded Juraian."

"No need to insult me, my dear."

"No insult intended, auntie. It's just that with your 'dizzy spells' of late, I have to look at ALL avenues."

"It is simply nerves, that is all. As the official emissary of the Interstellar Alliance, I have to be on hand to witness Bajor's admittance into the Federation."

"I see. Well, you're going to have to take it easy, and allow Sasami to help you out during the conference."

"Why is that, my dear?"

"You're pregnant."

"…"

"Auntie?"

"How…can this be?"

"What do you mean?"

"I…had assumed that Genma was impotent, thanks to a 'training accident'. Well, maybe that trip to Risa was the exception, but…"

"And there you go," Amanda says. "Risa is known as 'The Planet of Love' for nothing."

"But to get pregnant?"

"The planet's bio-sphere has a rejuvenating effects on the body. And based upon the father the Uncle Genma, Dad and 'Grandmother' Happosaiko frequents that world on that disgusting 'panty raid' of theirs, who is to say that Uncle Genma's…'plumbing' WON'T be fixed?"

"I see…"

"But for now, all you need to do is take plenty of rest from this point on."

"Of course, my dear," Nodoka says. "Will that be all?"

"No, I'm done," says Amanda. "I'll let you know if you have any further developments."

"Thank you. You are such a dear…compared to that OTHER wife of my son."

"With all due respect, auntie, as eccentric as Captain Tsukino can be at times, Ranma—and I hate to admit it—chose a good woman to be his wife."

Amanda pauses for a moment.

"And besides, I, in my past life, had Ranma FIRST."

"Ah, of course."

Silence.

"So, my dear, when are you and my son going to have children of your own?"

"Auntie!" Amanda says bashfully.

Meanwhile…

"THIS…is our engine?" Captain Usagi Tsukino asked her science officer and engineering chief.

Where a standard warp core engine was, there was a…tree.

"Um, yes," Science Officer Wesley Crusher says, as he gave his datapad to Usagi. "In an effort to create an alliance between the IA and the Federation, this Juraian tree will serve as a part of our propulsion and power system, as a part of a joint technological venture."

"Yes, cap'n," Engineering Chief Luigi di'Mario says. "We have a 'twin' engine. However, the best feature is that the energy output is much more efficient without sacrificing performance."

"And it is more environmentally friendly."

"Great," Usagi sighed. "We have a hybrid."

Usgi took one last look of the set up.

"Okay, keep me posted at ALL times for the slightest problem that will pop-up. And anyway, we leave docking in an hour."

"Yes, ma'am," Wesley and Luigi say in unison.

And with that, Usagi leaves Engineering.

However, as she turns the corner-

"Ooof!" says a familiar voice.

Usagi looked down.

"Jim, are you okay?" Usagi says, as she helps Captain James T. Kirk to his feet.

"I had forgotten how…tough you are, Usagi," Kirk says, as he dusts himself off.

"I'm just a kitten," Usagi says. "So, what do you think of the ship?"

"Impressive, but not very…friendly."

"Huh," Usagi says, as she looks back at Engineering. "And not normal at all, either."

Meanwhile…

Kira Nerys looked at her Bajoran Militia uniform, as it lay upon her bed. Soon, she'll trade it in officially for her Starfleet uniform, and with it, a change from the designated rank of "Colonel" to "Captain". As part of the deal for Bajor's admittance into the United Federation of Planets, the Bajoran militia will be absorbed into Starfleet. Kira would have objected to such a thing, except that ALL independent planetary-based militias, including Earth's own "Earth Force", was to be absorbed into Starfleet, so the transition didn't feel too bad to the Bajoran. And although there was a Starfleet Marine Corp component within Starfleet, Kira, save for her days in the Bajoran Resistance, was not a "ground-pounder". Thankfully, the Marine Corp's role has expanded to take the place of those independent militias, and will serve alongside of Starfleet Security forces. She was seriously thinking of transferring to either one of those sub-branches…

TING-TING!

Kira looked up.

"Who is it?" Kira asked.

"It's me," says a familiar voice.

"Come," Kira replies, as she straightens herself out a bit.

Admiral Ranma Saotome steps into Kira's quarters.

"Hey," Ranma says, as he steps in. "I wanted to give you the latest information for the up coming conference and official induction."

Ranma hands Kira an electronic pad.

"Thanks, Admiral," Kira says, as she accepted the document device.

"Oh, and here's something from Kirayoshi," Ranma says, as he hands Kira an "isolinear chip", which is a data storage device. "Keiko says he's starting his gifted courses next term."

"That's wonderful," Kira says, as she accepted the gift. "I'll be sure to thank him as soon as I can."

"Which will probably in a few days."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you know that Usagi will be coming with the 'Enterprise-E'?"

"Yes, because she is in command of the flagship of the Federation."

"Well, the O'Briens are hitching a ride."

"That's right…you also have the family reunion going on as well."

"Correct. So, I am officially inviting you to our little gathering."

"Thanks. By the way, is that why you were insisting that Queen Aiko come here to the station?"

"Yep. Yes, I know that she…is a despotic ruler, but it's one of those things that a parent has to work on. You know?"

Kira nods her head. Had she made different choices in her past, she would be more…empathetic about parental issues.

And then, something crossed Kira's mind.

"Sir, um…do you want to spar?"

"Spar?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about…stuff lately, and I haven't really done any Jedi training exercises since the war."

"So…you want to train in the ways of the Jedi?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I said I wanted to, damn it!"

Ranma chuckled. Kira was perplexed by this response, until she realized the trap.

"You were testing my patience, weren't you?"

"Correct, you are, my former padawan."

Ranma turns to leave.

"Meet me down in 'Holosuite One' in an hour."

"Quark has the holosuites booked all afternoon."

"Heh, not any more."

"That's not nice."

"Considering the fact that Quark owes me big, I seriously doubt he won't mind. Besides, I pay him more for the use of those suites than his regular customers."

And with that, Ranma leaves.

For a moment, Kira thought long and hard about what was going to take place between her and Ranma shortly. She then reached into her closet, and pulls out a small metallic box. She takes it, and sets in on her dresser drawer. She feels the covering before depressing a hidden latch.

THATCH!

The lid pops up to reveal what appeared to be a fancy-looking flashlight. However, upon activating the device-

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

The blue-hue of the energy blade glowed softly. Kira then twirled it bit, as she heard the soft hum that the weapon makes. In spite of being a long time since she last used the device, the feel of the weapon felt…right to her. And in a way, Kira regretted not taking up her calling sooner.

And perhaps today, Nerys ben Ranma can reclaim her right to be a Jedi Knight.

Meanwhile…

Spotlights from the frame of the space dock begin to shut down, as ports and exposed panels from around the Enterprise-E close up. At the same time, various transport vehicles leave the ship for the last time.

Meanwhile, on the Bridge, Usagi sits back in her command seat with a hint of nervousness. Behind her stood Kirk, as he observes his friend's actions.

"Dock control reports ready, Captain," Link says.

"Helm's ready, ma'am," Ness says.

"Orbital departure has been plotted, ma'am," Peach reports.

"Yard signaling clear, ma'am," Link says.

"Good," Usagi replied. "Activate maneuvering thrusters, Mr. Ness."

"Maneuvering thrusters...activated," Ness replies.

"Hold station."

"Thrusters at 'station'."

All over the ship, port lights activate, which allow passing celestial bodies and vehicles to see the Enterprise-E's hull markings.

Usagi turns around to see Kirk smiling at her, as he nods his head in approval. Usagi smiles back, and turns to face the main view screen…and relaxes in her seat.

"Ahead thrusters, Mr. Ness," Usagi says. "Take us out."

The Enterprise-E begins to move out of space dock, as Ness applies standard post-docking speed. The ship seemingly glides out of docking port like the majestic starship that it was. As the Enterprise-E achieved its orbital departure vector high above the big blue marble known as Earth, as Sol seems to shine its approval behind it.

Meanwhile, down below in Engineering, Wesley and Luigi consult each other, before Wesley gives his approval over the ship's engine's performance capabilities.

"Bridge, the intermixing process is fully active," Luigi says. "Full impulse power is at your disposal."

"Thanks, Chief," Usagi says, just as the O'Briens step aboard the Bridge.

"Did we miss anything, Gran-gran?" Keiko says, as she goes over to Usagi.

"Ah, you made it in time, Keiko."

"It's good to see you again, sir," says Chief O'Brien, as he takes the legendary figure's hand to shake it."

"'Miles O'Brien'…right?" Kirk says, as he took Miles' hand.

"Yes, I'm one of the instructors at the academy."

"I see..."

"How are you two holding up?" Usagi asked.

"I am fine, Gran-gran," Molly says. These days, the so-called "Wild Child" tends to help her mother run the flower shop near the Starfleet Academy—Presidio, San Francisco—where her father Miles works.

"This is SO neat, Gran-gran," the young Kirayoshi says. "I hope to one day join Starfleet…like my Dad."

"Huh, we'll see, son," Miles says.

"Ma'am, we need to launch from this vector," Peach says. "Otherwise, we need to set a new one."

"Alright," Usagi says. "Mr. Ness…ahead 'Warp 0.5'."

"Aye, ma'am," Ness says.

CHOOM!

With the impulse drive at half the speed of light, the Enterprise-E picks up speed, and breaks standard orbit.

"Departure angle on viewer," Usagi says.

"Departure angle," Peach says, as she changes the viewer angle of the main view screen on the Bridge.

The view screen changes its focus, and is now depicting the planet Earth being quickly left behind.

"I'll never get used to seeing how beautiful Earth is," Keiko says with reverence.

As soon as the Earth appeared to be a tiny dot…

"Viewer ahead," Usagi says.

"Viewer ahead," Peach replies.

The view screen now depicts the cosmic eddies being brushed aside, as the Enterprise-E slices through space. Within minutes, its near Jupiter Sector, and quickly passes the tiny star that was once a planet, thanks to the mysterious "Monolith". On Europa, in the palace of Queen Makoto, the one called "Sailor Jupiter", Makoto sees Usagi's ship passing overhead from the vantage of her palace's private balcony. Although Makoto did not get along with the Moon Princess these days, due to what happened during the so-called "Colonial Wars" of the late 21st century, she still wished her old friend best of luck in her new command.

"Mommy?" says a voice from behind.

Makoto looks down at her young daughter Lyta, who looked just like her mother. No one knew who the little girl's father was, but her signature pig-tail and gray-blue eyes was a major clue.

"What is it, dear?"

"Can you read me a bed time story?"

Makoto smiled.

"Of course, child. What story do you wish for me to read?"

"Um…how about the one about the Moon Princess and her Earth Prince?"

Makoto laughed inward. It was ironic that her daughter would like THAT particular story.

"Okay, let's go…"

Tbc.

Author's note: If you didn't guess by now, the launch sequence is directly based upon the one in "Star Trek: The Motion Picture". Even after all this time, that one scene make the movie picture worth seeing...even IF it's over two hours long! And yes, Princess Lyta is Ranma's daughter. We'll learn more about that story later. Until next time...


	12. Chapter 12

The Ranma Trek Odyssey! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to ME. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 12

* * *

Meanwhile… 

The Rigel Star System was the hub for trade and commerce; it was also a hub for mercenaries, black marketers and bounty hunters. In fact, the Orion Syndicate and the Ferengi have a known presence in this system. Furthermore, it is here where the famed bounty hunter "Samus Aran" gets her assignments. Known as "The Metroid Hunter", Aran was a one-woman force, driven to use her talents to protect those people with her alien weaponry (from the mysterious species known as "The Chozo"). However, it was that Aran's skills that made that weaponry a force to be reckoned with…

For the most part, Aran keeps an eye out on "Space Pirate" activities. They were responsible for the death of her adopted parents, due to their proclivity towards harvesting "phazon" energy. Phazonite was a radioactive mineral that has more potent properties than dilithium crystals, the ore that allows Federation starships to achieve "faster-than-light" travel. Due to their rarity, Phazonite is not as popular as dilithium. However, phazonite was a good source of energy to allow for biogenetic experimentation…for the express purpose of either causing a forced "evolution" or a forced "devolution". Either way, the end result was the creation of monsters, and that is why the Federation does not tolerate the Space Pirates, like they do not tolerate the Telosians (who used to create "menageries" of captured humans on their homeworld). Incidentally, because of this, Samus Aran has a long-standing contract with them…

In the mean time, Samus Aran is at "The Pit", a bar where bounty hunters, contacts and the like hang out between assignments-

"This seat taken?" says a male voice.

Samus look up from her "book keeping" to see a man wearing a tight, blue racing suit and burgundy helmet (which had a falcon crest attached on the front above the visor).

"Captain Falcon," Samus says, as she looks up. "You made."

"Well, I wouldn't have had it not been for the fact that my next 'job' wasn't on official business," Falcon says, as he sits down in a chair at Samus' table. "And if it's official, then it has to do with 'Space Pirates'."

"Indeed," Samus says, as she hands to Falcon her data pad. "A few weeks ago, Federation intelligence picked up unusual activity coming from the Delta Vega Star System."

"'Delta Vega'?" Falcon asks. "I've never heard of it."

"And you shouldn't, since the 'official records' of that system had been purged of the place."

"Why would they do that?"

"That, I don't know. What I DO know is that long-range sensors have detected phazon radiation there."

"Yep, sounds like it's the Space Pirates' doing. So…what's the deal with us, and why should we care?"

"The higher-ups want to hire us to investigate the situation, and…deal with it."

"Ah…'black ops'."

"As distasteful as it sounds, it is better to remedy the situation, rather than openly do so."

"And thus maintain the high, moral ground."

"Exactly. And for this mission, we will be getting special allowances."

"Oh, good…I certainly need a new racer after I cracked up the last one," Falcon says. "So, when do we leave?"

"Shortly," Samus Aran says, as she gets up. "I want to make sure part of my payment is deposited to the 'Bajoran Fund for War Orphans'."

"I see," Falcon says. "I didn't know you were into charity."

"Well, the orphanage took care of me from the time I was a baby until I was six years old before being adopted by Tau'ri," Samus says. "I don't know who my real parents were, but I do want to thank those who took me in regardless."

"Huh…you don't look Bajoran."

"I'm actually half-human," Samus says. "Besides, why do you think I don't want you to address me by my first name?"

"Oh, that's right. 'Aran' is your first name."

"Yep."

"Not to pry, but…what IS your name anyways?"

"I don't know, other than the fact that when I was found, there was only one name on me: 'Meru'."

Samus turns to leave.

"But you get ready to go, while I do my business."

And with that, Samus leaves the drinking establishment.

"Well, I better make sure that my gear is ready," says Falcon, as he takes another swig of liquor that a waitress had brought him during his conversation with Samus. He drops a few slips of gold-pressed latinum on the table, gets up and leaves the drinking establishment as well.

At the same time, a handsome man with a five o'clock shadow, and who was wearing a bandana and dark trench coat, glances at the exiting Falcon.

The barkeeper walks up.

"Do you want anything else, Mister Snake?" the barkeeper asked.

Solid Snake merely takes a drag from his cigarette.

"Naw, I'm cool," Solid Snake says, as he gets to pay the tab. "Besides, I have a 'Ice Queen' to call."

The barkeeper chuckled.

"The missus?"

"Naw, my boss."

And with that, Solid Snake leaves the drinking establishment.

Meanwhile…

"It will be fine, Ranma," Amanda says, as she held her husbands hand with reassurance.

Only a few times in his life has Ranma been nervous…and a visit from THIS particular son of his in one of those times.

So now, Ranma, along with his staff and the station's command crew, were waiting for Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire, and his entourage to arrive…though he and Amanda would actually greet the Romulans in the conference room on DS9 (due to matters of protocol). Although the Praetor was the supreme head of the Romulan Star Empire, Empress Serenity (from the so-called "Mirror-verse") was the absolute ruler as "head of state", thus leaving the Praetor to run the business of the Romulans in her name. It wasn't like Serenity was that much involved anyway, since her main concern was the Lucas and Milky Way Galaxy of the Mirror-verse.

Recent relations between the Romulans and the Federation have been improving somewhat. And due to Ranma's connection to both the Romulans and the Klingons, the Federation Diplomatic Corp wanted to use the Saotome Family reunion as a way to broker a lasting peace agreement between the Romulans and Klingons. Ranma was totally against the idea, since he didn't want to be used by anyone. Still, he did feel that it was time to deal with the situation. After all, although he was a Starfleeter in charge of the Bajoran Sector, Ranma was also the Emperor of the Klingon Empire, even though most of the power resided in the hands of the Klingon High Council.

But for now, family was more important to the martial artist.

"I hope so," Ranma says. "It's just that the last time we talked, it was not on good terms."

"Ranma, he tried to KILL you."

"So did your cooking at one point in time," Ranma says. "I didn't hold that against you."

Amanda folds her arms.

"You're just trying to get me upset, aren't you?"

"You noticed."

"Ranma, I-"

"Sir, Ryouga arrived back to the station with the Romulans have arrived, and are on their way here," says Captain Pert, as she steps into the conference room, where Admiral Saotome and Dr. Amanda Rogers-Saotome were waiting.

"So, who's doing the actual 'meet and greet'?"

"Colonel Kira will do the honors before heading back to Bajor."

"Thanks, Pert," Ranma says, before noticing something. "Um, why are you wearing an eyepatch, Pert?"

"Yes, you did get new eyes: the cybernetic kind and Ranma's left eye," Amanda says.

"Ranma, you know that we Amazons like to have our 'war wounds' noticeable," Pert says. "And besides, if I don't cover it, it automatically drains my 'chi'."

"That does sound strange," Ranma says. Ranma knew he could regenerate any part of his body (including eyes), when Pert's own eyes had been gouged while being tortured at the hands of the Dominion. And thanks to his emergency medical skills, Ranma gave one of his eyes to Pert while the nerve endings within her eye sockets were still fresh. It was suppose to be a temporary thing, but Pert, honored by Ranma's sacrifice, kept the eye for her own…and learned to use its power that was "The Sharingan".

"Well, I better greet our guests with Kiima," Pert says.

"Alright, dismiss."

And with that Pert turns and exits the room.

"Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"Would…would you ever sacrifice for me?" Amanda asks.

"Hey, I'd give you my entire body…like I do every night."

"Heh, you're something else…"

Soon, the Romulan Praetor and his entourage arrive at the conference room.

"Praetor Shinzon," Ranma says, as he bows slightly towards his son.

"Admiral Saotome," Shinzon says, as he, his wife Princess Rini, Proconsul Sela, Sela's son T'Ran and a bevy of guardsmen—Romulan and Reman alike—enters the room. Shinzon then bows his reply, as did the rest of his entourage.

"Or should I address you as 'Emperor'…Father?" Shinzon says, after he and his entourage stands straight.

"When I am on Starfleet business, address me as 'Admiral'," Ranma replies.

"And congratulations to your promotion, Admiral," Sela says.

"Thanks. And who is with you?" Ranma says, as he notices the pre-teen boy.

"He is my son, T'Ran," Sela says. "And your son as well."

"Wow," Ranma says. He had heard that Sela had given birth to a child, but he didn't know the gender.

"Hello, Father," T'Ran says with bow. "It is an honor to meet you. And I hope that we can speak to each other on a personal basis."

'Wow," Amanda thought to himself. 'Sela has gotten that boy wound tight…"

"Oh, stop with the formalities," Rini says, as she goes over to hug her stepfather. "Hey, Dad."

Ranma returns to hug. He wasn't sure how he felt that Usagi's daughter and his own son were married. But it wasn't like they were related by blood or anything…

"It's nice to see you, too, kiddo."

"Is Mom around?" Rini asks. "Captain Pert

"Actually, she's on her way here to the station from Earth."

"Oh, okay."

Ranma then glances over to Amanda.

"And you all remember Dr. Rogers, correct?"

"Ah, yes," Shinzon says, as he took Amanda's hand and kisses it. "She makes an excellent addition to the family."

"Er, um, yes," Amanda says nervously, realizing that Shinzon did not know that she was really his mother…from a previous life.

Ranma notices this.

"Well, we can all catch up on old times," Ranma says. "In the mean time, I'll have you all escorted to your quarters…"

After the Romulans leave the conference room, Ranma sits down in his chair.

"Whew," Ranma says. "Man, talking about being uncomfortable…"

"Ranma, when are you going to tell Ranma, Jr. that I'm alive?" Amanda asks. "He needs to know, you know."

"Amanda, I'm having enough trouble dealing with OTHER members of my family," Ranma says. "And in fact, the Borg are suppose to arrive tomorrow."

"Oh, Hoshiko is coming?"

"Yep. And you KNOW that Starfleet is on pins-and-needles on that one."

"But you WILL tell him, right?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Meanwhile…

"Captain's Log: Supplemental," Usagi began, as she recorded her thoughts in her 'Ready Room'. "Having already exited the Sol System, and thanks to the fact that the Enterprise-E has successfully achieved 'warped space', we should arrive at Space Station Deep Space Nine in a day or two. In the mean time, our special guest, the legendary Captain James T. Kirk, honors the Enterprise-E's crew with his presence. Hopefully, Kirk's reputation as a 'lady's man' won't get him into too much trouble."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"The secret word of the day is 'runtus'. I repeat: the secret word of the day is 'runtus'. That is all."

BLIP-BLIP!

Usagi looks up from her desk.

"Come."

Counselor Liz Dehner sticks her head inside.

"James has invited us for lunch," Liz says. "And he wants to go over how we should handle the 'situation' with 'you-know-who'."

"Alright," Usagi says, as she stands, straightens her uniform, and walks around her desk towards her friend. "I'm game."

Liz nods her head, and then spots the black dog that was lying on Usagi's couch.

"I didn't know you owned a pet."

"Well, a friend of mine wants me to watch him for a minute."

"'Friend'?"

"Yeah," Usagi says, before taking one last look at the animal before leaving. "I tell you on the way to lunch..."

A few minutes later, the dog wakes up, upon the arrival of-

"Ah, just what I need to make a serious point," Gary Mitchell says, as he conjures a wicked-looking knife while approaching the panting dog…

Tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Ranma Trek Odyssey! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Admiral Ranma Saotome walks into "Quark's" while carrying his gym bag. He was dressed in work out clothes that hugged his body, without sacrificing both comfort and flexibility.

"Emperor!" Martok yells, as he gets up from his table. He and Worf were apparently in discussion over drinks.

Ranma winced at being called by his royal title.

"CHANCELLOR…I wish you would keep that part of my resume down a bit."

"What? Are you ashamed of your station?"

"No, but people tend to behave differently if they know your status."

"Ah," Martok nods in understanding. "I take it that you want to be the man of the people."

"Exactly."

"Very well, I shall abide by your wishes," Martok says with a slight bow.

"What brings you by, sir?" Worf asked.

"I'm going to train with Kira, actually," Ranma says. "Has she arrived?"

"The colonel arrived shortly before you did, sir."

"Good. I'll see YOU later."

"I am curious as to what 'training' you and the Bajoran will engage in," Martok muses aloud. "It would be an honor if I can witness your activity."

"Maybe some other time," Ranma says, as he goes to 'Holosuite One'. "This is something that is a bit more private."

A moment after Ranma enters the suite, Martok turns to the Federation Ambassador.

"Do you think that Colonel Kira and…Admiral Saotome are 'intimate'?" Worf asked.

"Heh, given the amount of conquests the 'Admiral' has had, I would NOT be surprised if this is the case…"

Meanwhile, upon entering the primary holosuite, Ranma sees an expansive swamp-like forest. The forest virtually blocked out the sky…though the heavy cloud cover would have done the same thing.

"Ah, Dagobah…my old haunt," Ranma says to himself-

Wrrrrr…wrrrrr…

Ranma heard the familiar sound of a "lightsaber" in use. And as he goes towards the source of the sound, he could see Kira performing a sword kata with her energy-based weapon.

'Hmmm,' Ranma thinks to himself. 'She using 'Form One', which is a pretty standard form that all Jedi had to learn-'

"Are you observing my technique, or just me?" Kira says aloud, as she continues her exercise.

"Does it matter?" Ranma replied, as he drops his bag. "I'm surprised that you would choose this simulation for advanced training."

"Well, based upon your training log, this place served to advance the training of the Jedi," Kira says, as she lowers her weapon while completing her kata. "I know about the Jedi Temple of Ceti Alpha 5…but I can't stand sand."

Hzzzzz-SNAP!

"And I figure that if I want to become a 'master', then I would need receive the advanced training."

"Kira, becoming a 'master' is not about knowing more stuff…though that does help. It's about going through…'The Trials'."

"'Trials'."

"Yes. The Trials represents as transitional state when a Jedi is tested based on both knowledge AND experience. I could teach you more advanced techniques, but you haven't developed the experience necessary for the rank of 'Master'."

"Oh, I see."

Silence.

"How did you become a Master Jedi, then?" Kira asked.

"Well, my 'trials' involved looking after my…surrogate daughter while pretending to be her nanny, while secretly training her to be among the next generation of Jedi as way of defeating her biological father…"

"…"

"Kira?"

"That sounds…complicated," Kira says.

"So is life, I'm afraid. But, in the end, my training of my daughter Leia successfully allowed me the rank of 'Master'."

"Well, go for you," Kira sighs. "Wait, did you just say…'Leia'?"

"Yes."

"As in…Leia Organa-Solo?"

"Yes. You met her on more than one occasion, both alive and…not."

"Oh yeah…that's right," Kira says in realization. "When I first met her, it was within the Immaterial Planes. The SECOND time was during one of your past birthdays, but THAT Leia was alive."

"Yes, and we used the Bajoran Wormhole to link HER time and place to the stations," Ranma says.

"Did you…ever tell her of the future?"

"No. A Jedi goes with the flow, never against it…like a Sith would."

"But, what about actively stopping evil?"

"That is okay. No, what I am referring to is the idea that WE…and everything else in the Universe is a part of this great…Force. We as Jedi use this knowledge to best find a way to achieve maximum results with minimum effort. The Sith uses maximum efforts to achieve maximum results…usually at the detriment of others."

"Huh."

"Yeah, well, we better get started," says Ranma, as he takes out his lightsaber, and puts it in a thigh pocket. "We got some calisthenics to perform before we spar…keep up."

And with that, Ranma immediately takes to the trees, and was moving faster than it is normally possible for a biped.

Kira shakes her head, before clearing her thoughts. A moment later, the Bajoran officer takes to the trees, moving faster than it is normally possible for a biped.

Meanwhile…

"…And remember when we had to pose as 'Gun Molls' in order to Jim and Spock out of a jam on Sigma Iotia II?" Usagi says with a chuckle, as she sipped her Romulan Ale. "I swear, Ranma almost had a fit when he learned that 'Boss' Bela Oxmyx was being all grabby where I was concerned."

"Personally, I think you enjoyed the experience," Counselor Dehner says with a smirk.

"What ever happened to the Iotians?" Kirk asked.

"Funny you should ask that," Usagi began…

FLASHBACK!

"Captain's Log, 42001.1. After receiving an extended stay on Earth, and after the official rotation of the 'Enterprise-D' crew, we received our first mission: conduct a 'fact-finding' mission on Sigma Iotia II for review of their application for possible membership in the United Federation of Planets. Star Fleet has particular reservation that the Iotians tend to express the eccentric natures through imitation of outside cultures. Although I am not personally oppose to the application, I do wonder if it is wise to allow the Iotian themselves to disregard their own heritage on this matter. Helping in this endeavor will be Intelligence Officer Ranma Saotome, Science Officer Usagi Tsukino-Saotome and Counselor Deanna Troi. The Saotomes have had previous dealings with the Iotians, so they will be contributing their experience to help Counselor Troi's efforts in assisting in the evaluation process.

On another note, while I do not like the idea of having an Intelligence Officer on board the Enterprise-D, Saotome's expertise on recent Romulan activities will be a valuable asset to my command in the days ahead…"

"Sir, we're approaching the 'Sigma Iotia' system," says Worf, who was the Flight Control Officer. "We should be in range of the Iotain sensor net shortly."

"Excellent, Mister Worf," Captain Picard says, as he straightens his new uniform. He then turns to his 'Number One'."

"I like these new uniforms, 'Number One'," Picard says. "And I must say that your new…beard suits you."

"You think so?" Commander Riker says, as he rubs his beard. "I wanted to look…distinguish."

"I've been trying to get Will to change his mind, sir," Counselor Troi says with a slight frown.

"Hey, I'm keeping the beard, Deanna. Besides, I don't hear anyone else complaining."

"That's because we like you too much, sir," says Chief Tactical Officer Tasha Yar, as she spoke from just above the heads of Picard, Riker and Troi from her tactical station. All three turns their head to face Yar.

"I see that you've been through some changes as well," Picard comments.

"Really?" Yar says, as she gently tugs her pigtail braid. Ever since Ranma Saotome saved her life from "Armus" (also known as "the Skin of Evil") Vagra II, the former refugee of a failed Federation colony has been adopting Ranma's look, including having longer hair that was tied in a pig-tail…only blond.

"I didn't think anyone noticed."

"Well, I think the hairstyle suits you."

"Speaking of 'pigtails'…where is Saotome?" Picard says.

"Oh, he just checked in an hour ago from his duties as a 'Green Lantern'," Riker says. "He and the missus are…getting reacquainted."

"Humph," Picard says with a gruff. "I would LIKE to think that the 'Guardians of the Universe' could spare Starfleet of the need to have one of its own perform dual roles…especially since, by way of an agreement between the Federation and the Oans, Saotome cannot use his Green Lantern abilities outside of Oan business."

"Do you want me to get Saotome?" Riker says.

"Hmmm…"

"I would recommend another thirty minutes before you do, sir," Troi says, as she blushed furiously...having sensed intense passion from within the Saotome quarters. She hated to think of her godfather in THAT way, but still…

"That bad?" Picard asked.

"Y-yes."

"Fine," Picard growled slightly. "Thirty minutes then…and not a minute longer."

"Aye, sir," Riker says

Meanwhile, below decks…

"Mmmmm," Usagi says, as she kissed her husband passionately while the two were in bed. She then rolled over to her side, and sighed.

"THAT…was amazing," Usagi says, as she relaxed. She then turns to face her husband.

"Where did you learn those techniques anyway?"

"Invented them, actually," Ranma says with a self-satisfied grin while putting his arms behind his head. "Lianna helped me perfect them, of course…"

"I figured as much," Usagi says with a smirk, referring the blue-skinned alien from Oa. "But…how did you do it?"

"I expanded the sensations exponentially during the stimulation process," Ranma says.

"In other words, we had 'warped sex'."

"Yep."

"I don't know how accurate the name is, but I do like what you did."

"I should hope so. And I'm just glad that Keiko is looking after Aikiko while we…get together for a bit."

"Yeah, me, too."

"AT LEAST YOU TWO STOPPED YOUR PRIMATIVE MATING RITUAL LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO TALK TO THE BOTH OF YOU," says a deep booming voice.

The couple sits up.

"Who said that?" Ranma demanded, while Usagi covered herself up.

FLASH!

"Hi, there!" Q says, as he appears between the two of them, dressed in a Starfleet unifrom.

"EEEEK!"

POW!

"Ow," Q says, as he rubs his jaw…from across the room. "You still got a punch, fem-boy…"

"What the heck are you doing here, Q?" Ranma demanded.

"What? Can't I see my OWN daughter?"

"WHAT?" Ranma and Usagi say in unison.

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Ranma Trek Odyssey – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "R1/2", "SM", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Bridge, Tasha is looking at her in-ship sensors…

"Hmmm," Tasha says.

"What is it?" Riker asked.

"I don't know if this is correct, but I'm detecting a powerful energy signature in the Saotome quarters," Riker replied.

"Probably the Saotomes doing…something," Picard says flatly.

"No, I compensated for that-"

"Captain, its not the Saotomes," Troi says, as she extended her senses. "It's…Q."

"Q?" Picard says angrily. "What the devil is he doing here?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Obviously, his visit has something to do with the Saotomes," Riker says. "How do you think we should handle the situation?"

Picard muses for a moment.

"Sir?" Yar says.

"Lieutenant Yar, take a security detail with you and apprise the situation. I can trust the Saotomes well enough to NOT provoke Q in the immediacy."

"Yes, sir," Yar says, as she is relieved by another Bridge Officer.

"Sir, what do you think he is up to?" Riker asked.

"I don't know, 'Number One', but I am sure that we will find out soon enough…"

Meanwhile…

"So…you're my father?" Usagi says, as she, Ranma and Q sat in the middle of the front room of the living quarters that belonged to the Saotomes.

"Indeed I am, my dear," Q says. "Why is that hard to believe?"

"Because you are a known liar, perhaps?" Ranma says flatly. "Or is it because you've been a total jerk to those who can't defend yourself?"

"You know, fem-boy, if you weren't married to my daughter-"

"Hey, you can try, you know," Ranma says, as he stands to crack his knuckle. "You and I both well that your powers don't work on me, for some reason."

"And that reason is because you are the avatar of Chaos," Q says. "There is equal chances that I could fail or succeed in turning you into the gnat that you are."

"And I'm just as arrogant enough to test that theory," Ranma says. "So, do YOU want to take that risk?"

Silence was evident, as the two men thump their respective chests.

"Ranma, Q…STOP," Usagi says. "There are bigger matters to attend to."

"I agree," Q says, as he rises from his seat. He then gets ready to snap his fingers.

"Shall we?"

SNAP!

FLASH!

Both Q and Usagi disappear.

"Usagi?" Ranma called out. "USAGI!"

SSHHHHP!

Having activated the override control panel with her security clearance, Yar and her security detail enters the premises.

"Commander, what just happened?" Yar asked.

"Q kidnapped my wife, that's what happened!" Ranma says.

Meanwhile, at the same time, a guest on board the Enterprise-D suddenly looks up from her various PDAs and datapads.

'That's odd,' Doctor Elizabeth Dehner says, as she looked around. She could have sworn that she felt a spatial displacement a second time…

Dehner was on board to both evaluate Troi's performance in her role as "Ship's Counselor", as well as assist in evaluating the Iotians' ability to adapt to the changing times within the Alpha Quadrant, without the need to discard their society's own culture. Technically, the Iotians have successfully achieved "faster-than-light" status on their own, so open dialogue was already in order. However, because they have adapted the look and technological level of Starfleet circa 2268 (CE), there was concerned that the Federation's traditional enemies would mistake the Iotians for Starfleet. Thus, it became important to develop more permanent relations with the Iotians.

Shaking the feeling on unease, Dehner goes to a nearby intercom and-

"Dehner to Bridge," Dehner says. "Is…everything okay?"

On the Bridge, Picard raises an eyebrow towards Troi and Riker.

"The ship's status is affirmative, Doctor," Picard says.

"Oh, okay," Dehner says. "Sorry to bother you. Dehner: out."

"Well, that was unusual," says Riker. "Dehner doesn't seem the sort to call the Bridge for idle banter."

"She's not, Commander," Troi says. "From what I know of her, Doctor Dehner is a very tough evaluator."

"Not the exactly the type of person that would be friends with Commander Tsukino," Riker says. "Then again…we all know from experience that she has an endearing quality that is quite…refreshing."

Troi crosses her arms.

"I DO hope that you meant that metaphorically, Commander," Troi says icily.

"…"

'Whoa, scary,' Picard thought to herself.

Meanwhile…

"Hulkusagi SMASH!" Hulkusagi raged, as the green-skinned "Gammazon" tore through the Q Continuum. "RRRRAAAARRRR-!"

Years before, Usagi was held prisoner on an alternate Earth—called "The Rifts"—and was subjected to a Gamma-radiated transfusion from an evil version of the 21st century hero known as "The Hulk". However, in his evil state, he was called "The Maestro", who ruled a decadent kingdom in the name of his dark masters, The Splugorth. These giant, sentient octopi-like creatures ruled a vast interstellar empire, with hundreds of races serving their every whim. Usagi, captured while severely wounded during a battle with the Splugorth, was given to the Maestro as a prize for his loyal service. The Gamma-powered henchman learned of Usagi's true heritage, and promptly sought to change the Moon Princess into his perfect bride: Hulkusagi. Thankfully, the process was stopped before Usagi could be changed mentally, but most of the damage was already done.

Now, whenever Usagi thinks that she is going to lose Ranma, for a variety of reasons, the change occurs. Depending on how serious the situation was, Usagi could either have her full mental faculties, or throw a temper-tantrum. And strangely, depression is the trigger for the change, which is why she always tries to look for the bright side of life, or engage in activities that make her happy, like loving someone. Over the years, Usagi has learned to control the change, but, on occasion, she can lose control over herself…

Upon being brought to the realm, Usagi's sadness over being kidnapped triggered her transformation. She wore only a T-Shirt and black sweat pants when she was talking to Q over her supposed parentage, when Q took her from her ship. Now, Hulkusagi's clothes barely fit her, as she smashed every conceptual object—since there was no true translation of the concept into the human mind. However, to Hulkusagi, she believed that she was being hounded by the old United State Army is some desert region.

"Where is puny man who took Hulkusagi from her Ranma?" the Gammazon says, as she lifts a tank, and tosses it many hundreds of yards away. "Tell Hulkusagi, or there will be more smashing!"

In some bunker, the members of the Q confer amongst themselves. They all appeared to be in military dress of varying rank.

"Q, blast you for not preparing for this!" says Q, as he looks into his binoculars.

"I don't see what's the big idea, Q," Q says, as he looks at Usagi's display of tantrums. "She'll just wear herself out."

"That's not the point, and you know that!"

"You know, you need to relax, Q," Q says. "As I said before, she'll wear herself out. And even if she doesn't, I invited someone here to help reassure her."

"Who?"

"Her mother."

Hulkusagi looks around to see what else she could smash, when she sees a ball of light appears out of thin air.

"What light is that?" Hulkusagi says. "Bah! Puny man tries to trick Hulkusagi-!"

"No, my darling daughter," says a gentle voice.

"Voice sounds familiar…"

"It should be, since I am your mother," Queen Serenity says, as she appears in her human form.

"Mo-ther?" Hulkusagi says.

"Oh, my poor baby," Serenity says, as she touched her daughter's form. "To see you become a savage breaks my heart."

"Mo-ther," Hulkusagi says, as she kneels down. "Hulkusagi wants Ranma."

"You will, I promise."

Hulkusagi smiles, as joy comes to her heart. With her happy, the change comes over her…

"Ohhhh," Usagi says tiredly, as she collapses into her mother's waiting arms, while the environment changes to that of the old Moon Kingdom.

"There, there…your mother will be here to make it all better…"

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRT4: The Ranma Trek Odyssey! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 15**

Meanwhile…

"Okay, we know that the Q kidnapped Usagi," Picard says, as he looks out into space from the comforts of his "Ready Room". "The problem now is how to retrieve her."

As the pertinent command staff mulls over the words of the captain of the Enterprise, Ranma stands up.

"I think I might have an idea, sir," Ranma says.

"Proceed."

"I am attuned to Usagi, not matter where she is in this Universe."

"'THIS Universe'?" Riker asked.

"Yes. My training in the martial arts has allowed me to become a…'super human'."

"Wow, talk about having an ego," Laforge says, as he whispers into Data the Android's ear.

"You damn right, Geordi," Ranma says with a smirk. "I have a BIG ego. Nyah."

"Commander, please?" Picard asks.

"Sorry, sir," Ranma says, as he resumes his focus on Picard. "The point is that there is no place in the Universe that I can't locate and retrieve Usagi. However, since I can't 'feel' her-"  
"Then she is not IN this Universe. Right."

"So, how do you propose we retrieve Usagi?" Riker asked.

Ranma turns towards Dr. Dehner.

"With Dehner's help, I can hopefully reach Usagi."

"Wait, how can I help?"

"You have power, drawn from the entity living within the so-called 'Galactic Barrier'."

"Entity?" says Dr. Selar with stoic alarm. This was the Vulcan's first staff meeting with the Captain. Selar was assigned to the Enterprise-D before the replacement Chief Medical Officer has arrived, so Selar was the acting CMO for the time being.

"Well, yeah," Ranma says with a sigh. "About a hundred years ago, Liz, Usagi, myself and this guy named Gary were exposed to some weird energy wave, while trying to perform an analysis on the Galactic Barrier. However brief, in hindsight, there's something lurking within that barrier…but I digress."

"The exposure increased our psychic abilities at an exponential rate," Dehner says. "We would have been virtually gods-"

"Which is a normal state for me, by the way."

"ANYWAY," Dehner says, as she gives Ranma a nasty look. "We would have been virtual gods, had it not been for our previous commanding officer's actions."

"So how will this information help now?" Counselor Troi says.

"Liz is going boost my psychic abilities, so I can pierce the barriers that separate the Universe from everywhere else," Ranma says.

"How do you intend to pinpoint the whereabouts of Commander Tsukino?" Data asked.

"All I need is a short, intense burst to pierce the barrier to get a bead on Usagi's whereabouts," Ranma says. "After that, retrieving her is 'gravy'."

"'Gravy'? I do not understand the expression."

"It means an addition or enhancement, Data," Tasha says.

"Ah. A colloquial expression."

"If the Q have Commander Tsukino hostage, then how shall we proceed in rescuing her?" Worf the Klingon asked.

"Very carefully," Picard says. "Ranma, you and Dr. Dehner: proceed with your plan."

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile…

Usagi left the bathroom and sat on her bed. Her bedroom was a recreation of the bedroom of within the main castle of the late Moon Kingdom, down to the trinkets and toys she once had as a child.

"Ranma," Usagi says, as she talks to herself. "This is all so strange…"

FLASH!

"As it should, daughter," Q says, as he pops in.

"EEK!" Usagi says, as she closed her bathrobe on her body tightly. "Q, don't you knock or something?"

"Now, now," Q says. "I am your father, you know. I was present when you were brought into this world as a baby."

"THAT remains to be seen. Until I get absolute proof, you're an alien entity that has been harassing me."

"Humph," Q says. "Kids these days."

"Q, I'm hardly a child. I'm the mother of a race of gods, in fact."

"Still a child compared to ME, daughter."

"Q, what do you want?"

"Well, I want to take you and your mother out to dinner," Q says.

"You mean a simulated meal," Usagi says. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have kidnapped me."

"Usagi, please," Q says. "Spare me the complaints. All I want is for us to be a family. I never got a chance to raise you as my daughter."

"And why is that?"

"Well…I kind of…well…"

"Well, what?"

"Look, when I met your mother, I was but a wee boy, while she was a wee Princess."

"Well, I do know that my mother was the daughter of the Titan Selene…and the first the bare the name King Endymion of the Atlantis, who was also called "The Shepard King", due to his need to protect and guide his people. And back then, the Atlantean Nation stretched from Asia Minor through the Atlantic Ocean, and into the Americas, forming a very narrow swath of territory."

"Like a 'bridge'."

"Yes, I guess. Anyway, Endymion was, not surprisingly, a rival of King Eldarion of the fabled kingdom of Gondor, from the parallel realm known as Middle Earth. However, in order to make peace, Eldarion betrothed one of his daughters to one of his sons. From THAT lineage, Prince Darien would be born, as well as one of his cousins Lady Beryl. Darien was to wed the daughter of Queen Serenity, the daughter of Selene and Endymion. Princess Serena, the daughter of Serenity and some unknown suitor, were to wed. However, by that point, Beryl, who was in love with her cousin, had formed a pact with an alien entity to cause trouble…including the death of Serena and the destruction of the Moon Kingdom.

"So you DO know my story."

"Not really. I just know theses things because, as you know, I was actually there…as 'Iussaset', the goddess of Rabbits…and the mother of the gods of Heliosopolis. But for the most part, I stayed out of the realm of the Moon Kingdom, out of a fear that I might change something."

"I see."

"So, what IS your story?"

FLASH!

"It's a story about love…and lost," Serenity says, as she pops into Usagi's room.

"Mother!" Usagi yells. "It's bad enough that Q pops into my room unannounced, you know…"

"My apologies, my daughter," Serenity says. "But I plead with you…listen to your father."

"Okay, then I want to know how you two…hooked up."

"Well, Usagi, it started when I wanted to visit the Lunarians," Q says. "The Q were always interested in their potential, since they are off-shoots of the Ancients. So, I visited them as a harmless jester to the court, where I entertained Selene and her daughter."

"…"

"And that's how I met your mother."

"…"

"It was love at first sight," Serenity says happily.

"…"

"Usagi?" Serenity asked. "Are you well?"

"Mother…you fell in love with a CLOWN?" Usagi says. "Then again, it does explain a lot about me…"

"Daughter, my life was stifling. When I came of age, the Age of Man was changing. The realms were separating, making things harder on all of us who walked the moon path."

"Okay, then why didn't you stay with Mother, Q?"

"Because the Q would have forbade it," Q says. "And had they known you were conceived, they would have insisted on taking you and your mother."

Usagi turns towards Serenity.

"Why didn't you go with Q?"

"When Selene, my mother, left for 'Beyond the Rim', along with the other surviving Titans, new realities came to the fore. I was now Queen, and I had an obligation to protect the interest of my people."

"And so you two broke up."

"Correct. We may be friends, but we both still care about you."

"Okay, so why now? Why show up and tell me these things now?"

"Because it is time, Usagi," Q says. "You have grown, in both mind and body. And, it's time for you to receive your heritage."

"You mean, become a Q."

"If that's possible, yes."

"Q…I like the way I am."

"But imagine the possibility to return home at any time you so desire. I've seen your life experience, and I know that you are more than ready to create your 'Crystal Tokyo'."

"But…this is all so fast…"

"Take your time, Usagi."

"In the mean time, I want us to be a family," Serenity says. "Even if for a little while."

"I what respect?" Usagi asks.

"In as many ways as possible. I am envious of the fact that I didn't take you to carnivals and to shows, and stuff like that."

"Well, are you serious?"

"Of course."

"Then, if I may, I want to suggest something…"

Twenty minutes later…

"I want to go to 'Chuck-E-Cheese', Daddy!" Serena says, as she held her father and mother's hand."

The little girl, formerly known as Usagi Tsukino, is dressed in a pleated skirt, white blouse and pink sweater. Q and Serenity was dressed like a normal, suburban couple from the early 21st century.

Q smiles.

"We can do everything that you want, kiddo," Q says.

"Now, do not eat too much," says Serenity gently. "We don't want to get sick, now."

"Okay, Mommy," Serena says.

Q sighs. He was going along with Usagi's plan because the longer she remains in the realm, there is a chance for her to become a Q. And when that happens, the Q will not be forced to kill her daughter for being the threat they feared she is…

"Daddy, come on!" Serena says.

Q smiles again.

"I'm coming, child," Q says, as he is pulled into Chuck-E-Cheese.

**Tbc.**

**Side Note: In light of the release of the James Bond film, "Quantum of Solace", I will be doing a mash-up featuring Ranma in the role of a super-secret agent, set in the backdrop of "Star Trek". As I watched the trailer of the film, I realized the possibilities that Ranma, with the death of Vesper Dax, would still be looking for blood, while trying to balance his role as the "007" of the 22****nd**** century's "Section 31" (as headed by Nabiki Kuno). Here are some lines from the trailer that interested me the most, with Ranma and Nabiki playing the appropriate roles…**

**Nabiki/"M": I thought I could trust you…you said that you weren't motivated by revenge…**

**Ranma/"007": I'm motivated by my duty.**

**Nabiki/"M": I think you're so blinded in inconsolable rage that you don't care who you hurt. **

**Pause.**

**Nabiki/"M": When you can't tell your friends from your foes…it's time to go.**

**Pause.**

**Ranma/"007": "You don't have to worry about me…"**

**And then cut to scene of death and destruction, as Ranma tries to find the person or persons responsible for Vesper's death…as he gets closer and closer to Sith-dom. Will he survive his crucible of fire? Of course he will, but how will be the telling part. But, for the most part, I'm setting up the Orion Syndicate as the main bad-guys for Ranma's "cloak-and-dagger" adventures during this time. Ironic that in two hundred years, it turns out that Nabiki becomes the head of the Orion Syndicate. Did she use Ranma as a distraction in her bid to take over the organization? Hmmm…**

**Until next time, take care. And don't worry. I won't release THIS adventure until around Thanksgiving. Later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Ranma Trek Odyssey! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma and Dr. Dehner were constructing a multi-phase "Stargate" in one of the workshops near Engineering, with the assistance of Data, LaForge and Ensign Wesley Crusher. The idea is to use the Warp Engines to power the Stargate, in the hope of gaining access to the higher dimensions, where the Q Continuum resides.

"This is pretty heady stuff, Ranma," LaForge said, as he looked over at the data. "At rate things are going, I can earn some additional credentials from constructing this thing."

"So, we are going to use the Q's energy signature to create a link between this dimension and the Q Continuum?" Data asked.

"Precisely," Ranma said. "However, the fact that Usagi is with Q will allow us to achieve a stronger connectivity ratio."

"I'm surprised that you know any of this stuff, given your background, Dr. Dehner," Wesley said.

"Just because I am a Behavioral Psychologist, that doesn't mean my interests are limited to just that." Dr. Dehner said. "Ever since my…accident from a century ago, I have endeavored myself to learn new ideas, mostly to keep myself from being bored."

"But you continued to be a medical practitioner, even so far as becoming a 'counselor' yourself," Data said.

"Hey, what can I say? Still like helping people in my present profession. After all, not everything can be healed mechanistically…"

"Well, at least I have your insights on THIS 'baby'," Ranma said, as he inspected his wiring. He then turned towards LaForge.

"I think we're ready for the testing phase."

"Good," LaForge replied, as he tapped his combadge.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"LaForge to Bridge."

"This is the Bridge," Picard said. "Go ahead."

"We're ready for testing."

"Excellent. I'm on my way. Picard: out.

CHIRP!

"What do you think we'll find in the Q Continuum, Data?" Wesley asked.

"I do not know," Data said with a nod. "Perhaps, we will discover an environment that represents the pinnacle of intelligent design…"

Meanwhile, in the Q Continnuum…

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Usagi screamed in delight, as she and her parents went down the rollercoaster tracks.

WOOOSH-!

"I have to say that this…activity is exhilarating," Q said, as he held onto the bar of the rollercoaster.

"I agree, actually," Serenity replied. "My people never thought to build an amusement park…"

Q looks over at Usagi, and smiles. Even as he, Serenity and Usagi were amused by their time in the amusement park, Q could tell that the Moon Princess was maturing again. For every minute that would pass, Usagi would age a day. It would be a matter of hours before she would hit puberty again, and become the equivalent of a teenager. And in spite of these conditions, Q was determined to see his daughter grow up, with him in her life…

"Daddy, what's next?" Usagi said, as she looked at her father with wide eye.

"I don't know about you, but I think a dip in the pool sounds nice," Serenity said.

"Yes!" Q said, as he clapped his hand. "We can go on the water slide next."

"Yip-peeeeee!" Usagi said, as she jumped for joy.

Q could only smile in reply.

Meanwhile, back on the Enterprise-E…

"So, now that we've established a link to the Q-Continuum, how soon can an Away Team be sent there?" Picard said.

"Dr. Dehner, Data and I are ready, sir," Ranma replied. "I wouldn't recommend sending anyone else, since we don't know if the environment is harsh or not."

"Why not send a probe?" Riker asked.

"We did, sir," Data said. "However, we have yet been able to establish a sensor or visual link to the other side."

"Sir, we don't know what's going on over there," Ranma said. "I would like to proceed with the plan right away. After all, this is Usagi we're talking about."

"Very well," Picard said. "Proceed…"

And with that, an Away Team mission, led by Ranma, proceeds into the Q Continuum…

POW!

"Ow!" Ranma said, as he held his head. He then looked at Usagi, who was now the physical age of 14 years old.

"What the heck is that for?"

"You grabbing and kissing me like that!" Usagi said indignantly. "What are you, a perv?"

"No, I'm your HUSBAND."

"Ha, as if!"

At the moment, Ranma, Dr. Dehner and Data were in front of the Cleaver Residence, a recreation on an old Earth television show called "Leave it to Beaver"…

"Well, well, well," Q said, as he smoked a pipe while dressed in casual slacks, sweater and tie. "It looks like the tables have been turned, Saotome."

"Why, you-!"

"I believe we owe your daughter an apology," Data said. "We were not aware of her present…state."

"It's okay," Serenity said, as she comforted Usagi. "We should have been more up front about what we wanted to do."

"Well, if you want family therapy, I can provide that," Dr. Dehner said. "But I am also concerned about Usagi's regression towards being a child."

"Usagi agreed to relive her childhood, so that I can be the father she never had," Q said.

"Q, Usagi has parents."

"Well, WE were her first set," Q said. "I wasn't there for Usagi or her mother when the Silver Millennium fell, so I have a chance of being her father now…"

Pause.

"So, beat it, before I call the cops."

With that, Q and family re-entered the house, and closed the door behind them.

CLICK!

"What the heck are we going to do NOW?" Ranma said. "I ought to-"

"Perhaps we can get Usagi back in another way?" Dr. Dehner said. "From my senses, I can tell that Usagi is physically maturing."

"So?"

"I concur," Data said. "Based upon my projections, Commander Tsukino will be a mature woman in a matter of a week."

"Okay, then what?" Ranma said. "As long as Usagi doesn't know me, our marriage is in jeopardy, not to mention the fact that she will be needed in dealing with the Iotians."

"If I may suggest a plan of action, I believe that in order to fight fire, we must use fire," Data said.

"You mean 'Fight fire with fire'- oh."

"Precisely."

"I think I know how for us to take advantage of what Q has done," Dr. Dehner said. "And in order to do that, we must go…native."

"And how are we supposed to do THAT?" Ranma said.

The next day in school, Usagi's class in introduced to a new student.

"Class, I want you to meet 'Ronnie Smith'," the teacher said, as she points to Ranma, who was wearing slacks, a leather jacket and some shades. "Ronnie?"

"Yo," Ranma said.

"We do not wear leather jackets and sunglasses in doors."  
"Humph," Ranma said, as he played the part of a rebel with a cause, even as he takes off his sunglasses. "Whatever."

"He looks fine, Usagi," said a female classmate, as she leans over towards Usagi.

"Humph," Usagi said indignantly. "He's just some pervert I met yesterday…"

Pause.

"But, he's cute, though…"

Throughout Ranma's time in the 1950s era high school, Ranma tries many things to get Usagi's attention, ranging from playing the rebel to playing the nerd, and to playing the jock. It was while playing the role of the jock that finally got Usagi's attention, although not in the normal way…

"Damn, Q," Ranma said, as he limped towards the locker. While playing a game of American football as a wide receiver, Ranma got tackled hard by the opposing team. Unfortunately, it was a team full of Naussicans, an alien species that were much larger and stronger than humans, and they were conjured by Q for his amusement.

"Ronnie?" Usagi said, as she ran up to Ranma.

"Yeah?" Ranma said in annoyance.

"I, uh, want to apologize what my father did to you."

"What?"

"Yeah, I heard what Father wanted to do, but was too late to stop him," Usagi said meekly. "So, I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's alright," Ranma said. "I'll just limp on home-"

"Nonsense. I'll give you a lift home."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

With that, Ranma smiles, knowing that he finally have a break through. He just wished that it didn't involved pain…

Eventually, Ranma and Usagi became closer. And, on the day of the High School Prom, Ranma asked Usagi on a date…

DING-DONG!

Serenity opens the front door of her home, and saw Ranma standing there. He was dressed in a suit-and-tie, and had a carnation rose box in hand.

"Hello, ma'am," Ranma said. "I'm here to pick up 'Bunny'."

"Oh, hello, Ronnie," Serenity said. "Please, come in…"

Soon, Ranma and Usagi are posing while Q takes a picture of the lovely couple.

CLICK!

"And there we go," Q said. "I expect you to bring Usagi home before midnight, son."

"I'm NOT your son, Q," Ranma said.

"Humph…"

"Well, have a nice time!" Serenity said, as she waved the couple off, as Ranma drives away.

'We'll see about that,' Q said with a mischievous grin.

This did not go unnoticed by Serenity.

"You're not playing on doing anything, are you?" Serenity said.

"No…"

"Q-"

"Okay, I'm just going to have fun with the boy," Q said. "It'll be fine."

Serenity raises an eyebrow.

"Trust me on this, okay?"

Soon, the lovely couple arrives at the high school prom. They were greeted by one of the chaperones.

"My, my, MY," Dr. Dehner said with a grin. "Aren't YOU two lovely."

"Knock it off, doctor," Ranma said. "Where's Data?"

Dr. Dehner points to the far gymnasium wall, where Data was crooning with a band.

"…Thank you, my lovely audience," Data said. "I will now sing for you guys and gals another classic-"

"You SUCK!" yelled a student.

"No, I do not think that is the name of the song I am about to sing…"

"Tough crowd," Ranma said.

"I'll say," Dr. Dehner said.

"Shall we?" Ranma said to Usagi, as he held his arm.

"Certainly, Ranma," Usagi said with a smile, as she wrapped her arms around Ranma's, before proceeding to the dance floor itself…

Later, Ranma was driving to a place overlooking the Q-created town called "Inspiration Point". In fact, he and Usagi weren't the only couples at this popular make-out spot…

"So, we're here," Ranma said, as he shuts down the engine.

"Um, yes," Usagi said nervously, as she twiddles her thumbs. She then looked at Ranma expectantly.

"So, what's next? You want to, well, make-out?"

"You know, as much as I want to, I don't know if I can," Ranma says with a sigh.

"There's nothing wrong with you, right?"

"No…"

"Um, it isn't because, well, you don't like…girls, right?"

"What?" Ranma exclaimed. "NO!"

"Then, why are you not, well, at least trying to, well, you know…"

"Usagi, I don't want to force anything on you, or put pressure on you," Ranma said. "I…I care about you, and what you mean to me after all this time."

"So, you…you love me?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Then say it."

"What?"

"If you really love me, then you can say 'I love you', Ranma."

Ranma looks at Usagi for a long time. He did love Usagi, but, being the macho 'dude' that he was, he saw displays of emotions as a sign of male weakness."

"Usagi, I-"

Suddenly, somebody yanks Ranma out of the car through the car window.

"Well, well, well," said a school bully named "Biff", as he first looks at Ranma, and then at Usagi. "It looks like your girl is already primed for someone like ME."

"Leave him alone, Biff!" Usagi yelled. "He didn't do anything to you!"

"Him getting all the accolades is good enough!" Biff sneers. "So, I'm going to take Ronnie's girl…for myself!"

"You know, I don't think so," Ranma said, as he cocks his fists slightly. "Hey, Biff, do you know with the 'One-Inch Punch' is?"

"No, what is it?"

"This."

POW!

Using the economy of movement principle, Ranma punches Biff into a nearby tree that was twenty yards away.

BAM!

"Oof!"

"Ronnie, are you alright?" Usagi said, as she gets out of the car to comfort Ranma.

"Yeah, I am," Ranma said, as he checked his knuckles. "Look, let's call it a night."

"Um, okay," Usagi said with disappointment, at least at first…

"Well, we're here," Ranma said, as he walks Usagi back to her house.

"Yeah," Usagi said, as she reaches for the front door…

"Usagi, wait," Ranma said.

"Yes?" Usagi replied, as she turned to look back at Ranma.

"Look, about back there-"

"I know. You wanted to, well, 'score'-"

"No, not that. I want to say that I…love you, with all my heart. I may not say it often enough, but I demonstrate it with my actions. You're my girl, babe. That is…if you, well, you know."

Usagi smiles, as she rushes over to Ranma, grabs him by the waist, and gives Ranma a great big kiss…

"Oh, Ranma," Usagi said.

TING!

"Wait…Ranma?" Usagi said.

"Usagi?" Ranma replied.

"Ranma, what are we doing here, and why is everything in black-and-white…?"

FLASH!

Suddenly, color came back, but now Ranma and Usagi were in a white, featureless room, and they were NOT alone.

"Commander," Data said, as he and Dr. Dehner stepped up.

"Ranma…Usagi," Dr. Dehner said. "Are you okay?"

"I am," Ranma said. He then turned towards Usagi.

"Bunny?"

"I am, I guess. But, Q-"

"I'm right here," Q said, as he and Serenity appeared before them all. Q then looked at Ranma.

"Well, as much as it may be disappointing to me, you have earned my daughter's love," Q said.

"Like I need you to tell ME that," Ranma said with a snort. "But, thanks…"

"What now?" Usagi said. "Okay, I believe that you are my father, but what's next?"

"We get to have a proper wedding," Q said, as he snapped his fingers…

Thus, with Data serving as best man, with Dr. Dehner serving as maid of honor, with Q and Serenity giving their daughter away, and with the Q Continuum in attendance, Ranma and Usagi renew their vows.

"…And I now dub thee husband and wife," said a Q, who was dressed like a pastor. He then turned towards Ranma.

"You may kiss the bride."

Ranma takes Usagi, and kisses her full on the lips, to the cheers of the gathering of the Q.

Later, at the wedding reception, Q makes a toast.

"I have to say that, in spite of how disdainful I am of Saotome, he has rightfully earned my daughter's hand, as me and his mother fully aware," Q said. "Live long…and prosper."

"Does this mean that you will no longer harass the Enterprise?" Data asked.

"No. No, that WON'T change."

"Oh, Q," Serenity says with a sigh.

"Hey, I got to be ME."

Once the wedding reception has ended, Dr. Dehner reminds everyone that it was time to return home.

"We got a mission, you know," Dr. Dehner said.

"Well, I hate to see you leave, my daughter, but we must let you go," Serenity said, as she hugged Usagi. "I'm so proud of you."

"Mother, I wish you can visit," Usagi said, as she returned the hug.

"Someday, I will…"

"Oh, Saotome?" Q said.

"Yeah?" Ranma replied.

"I got my eye on YOU."

"Well, I got my eye on YOU watching ME."

"Humph."

And, with that, with a snap of Q's fingers, Ranma returns home with he Away Team and wife…

FLASH!

"You have returned," Picard said. "I take it that Q was indeed involved, Commander?"

"Indeed he was, sir," Ranma replied. "I'll have a preliminary report ready soon."

"Good. I am looking forward to that."

"Welcome back, Usagi," Riker said.

"Thank you, William," Usagi said. "I'm ready to return to duty."

"We're glad to hear that, because the Iotians are expecting a delegation to meet them on Iotia," Picard said. "Are you up to the task?"

"I am, sir. I am…"

END FLASHBACK!

"And that's what happened," Usagi said, as she drank you Klingon coffee called 'Raktagino'.

"That was fascinating, but what about the Iotians?" Kirk asked.

"Oh. Well, it turned out that Dr. McCoy's leaving his communicator behind would cause an evolution of Iotian society. So now, instead of emulating Earth's gangsters, circa 1930s, they are emulating Starfleet personnel, circa mid-23rd century, right down to the clothes."

"So, in other words, the Iotian culture is centered on Starfleet fashion?" Kirk said in surprise.

"Yep. In fact, you would think that Iotia was one big Starfleet museum or theme park. Of course, their technology is patterned off of Starfleet's as well, right down to the old Consitution-class starship design."

"You don't say…"

"At any rate, we signed a treaty with them, since, well, they do have war drive technology now. It'll be a matter of time if our presence will have an adverse affect on them this time around, or if they will decide not to emulate any culture that catches their fancy."

"Huh. The Universe never ceases to amaze me…"

Just then, Ranma and Kira arrive at Kirk and Usagi's table.

"Well, how was your work out?" Usagi asked.

"Kira makes an excellent student," Ranma said. "Although, it is her attitude that needs work."

"Hey, I like to think that I am passionate about the things I DO, sir," Kira said.

"We'll see, padawan, we'll see…"

**Tbc.**


End file.
